


Ranch Life

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun and adventure on Matt and Kitty's ranch.  This story is a followup to the stories: For the Love of Kitty and Three Years Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ranch Life

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.

**Author’s note:  This is for my friend Jane who wanted some fun and adventure on Matt and Kitty’s ranch.  Hope you’re not disappointed.  I must also give much credit and heavy praise to Jane and LilyJack for their assistance in writing this.  If it’s any good thank them.  If not blame me.**

**This follows the “For the Love of Kitty” and “Three Years Later” stories.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt lounged by the edge of the front porch laughing loudly as he watched his wife frantically chasing his now 4 old son trying to reclaim her ball of yarn.  One half was in the child’s hand and the other was spread out across the yard in one endless stream of blue. 

Hearing his laughter Kitty spun around with an irritated frown on her face.  “Don’t stand there laughing at me” she grumbled “help me get my yarn back.  That’s the last I have of that color and I need it to finish your scarf.”

In two strides Matt was across the lawn and had the boy scooped up into his arms just as James threw the yarn onto the ground where it landed in the mud at the base of his mother’s just watered flower garden.

Matt laughed all the harder.  “Matt!” Kitty exclaimed indignantly.  “It’s not funny.”

Matt tried hard to sober up but Kitty could still see the laughter in the twinkling of his eyes.  “Oh you” she said as she laughed with him.   “Well I guess you don’t need a new scarf anytime soon anyway huh?”

Matt broke back out into laughter as he easily cradled his son in one arm and pulled his wife into his side with the other.  “No I don’t guess I do.” He said.

The sound of crying from the front porch stopped the kiss that had just started as Kitty drew away and went to check on her five month old daughter.  “Now, now there sister.” She cooed as she picked the baby up.  “I think mama’s little girl needs her nappy changed huh?”

The baby looked up into her mothers eyes and despite the distress of a wet bottom grinned.  Matt walked up, James still in his arms and looked perplexed at the smile on his daughter’s face.  “How do you do that?” he asked Kitty.

“Do what?” she asked, puzzled at his question. “Pick her up?”

“No, how do you get her to smile even when her diaper’s dirty?”  Matt sat James down on the porch and pulled Emily from Kitty arms as they walked back into the house. 

“Come on inside James” Kitty called her son.  “Getting my daughter to smile is easy Matt.” She turned back to him as the boy came in and she closed the door behind them.  “I just give her what she wants.”

Matt looked skeptical.  “Well then why doesn’t she smile when I change her diaper?” he asked.  “I’m giving her what she wants aren’t I?”

Kitty chuckled.  “Well yeah but you’re just not as good at it as I am.  Besides she’s young yet.  When she gets older I’m sure she’ll give you lots of smiles.  Of course she’ll want more than just her diaper changed in return for them.”

Matt shook his head and grinned.  “By golly you know I think she’s just like her mother.”

“Oh?” Kitty asked in mock irritation.  “And what is it that I’ve asked you for lately that’s so much?” she asked.

Matt laid the baby down on the changing table and gently cupped Kitty’s chin as he kissed her.  “Nothing I haven’t been more than willing to give.” He answered.

Kitty inclined her head for another kiss as Emily started crying with renewed vigor upset at being temporarily ignored by her parents.  “Hold that thought” she told Matt “and check on James will you?  I have no desire to lose anymore of my yarn.”

“Yes Ma’am” Matt grinned just as he caught sight of his son sprinting past him with another ball of yarn.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt sat behind his desk in his office poring over the papers scattered across its surface while Kitty was putting the kids to bed.  He had offered to do it but Kitty had declined.  He had work to do and besides she enjoyed every moment she spent with her children.  Remembering the events of just a few years prior Kitty knew all too well how fleeting life could be. 

Though she had always wanted children, for years she had been content without them.  Content and for the most part even happy with the life she had created in Dodge with Matt and her friends and the Long Branch.  But tucking her son in, sitting with him while he said his prayers and watching her sleeping daughter, was what true happiness was.

Kissing each of her children Kitty quietly left their rooms and made her way back down to Matt’s office leaving their doors open so she could hear them if they needed her.

Matt was engrossed in the paperwork in front of him & he didn’t notice Kitty walk in until she bent down and brushed a kiss across his cheek.

“Oh” he said, startled “sorry didn’t see you come in.”

“Well that’s not very flattering” she protested.

Matt pulled her onto his lap kissing her first on the lips then trailing kisses down her neck.  “That better” he asked.

Kitty giggled.  “That’s a lot better. “  Snuggling into his arms Kitty peered over at the paperwork spread out on the desk.  “What’s all this for?” she asked, noting a rough map of their ranch. 

“Ah I’m just going over a few things Kitty, nothing important.  Kids down for the night?”

“Yes they are” Kitty answered.  “It’s just you and me, until one of em wakes up anyway.”

Matt kissed her again and pushed back from his desk, picked Kitty up in his arms and headed for the stairs and their bedroom.  “Then lets not waste time” he grinned devilishly.

Kitty grinned back at him taking one more look at the papers on the desk.  Something was up.  Matt had dismissed them too quickly.  But as he inclined his head for another kiss she decided she’d worry about them tomorrow.  She had much more important things on her mind tonight.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 2**

With the first stirrings of consciousness the next morning, Kitty opened her eyes to find Matt lying quietly next to her, head propped on his elbow, his warm gaze appreciatively drinking her in.  Quickly she cast an eye around the room.  “Matt?” she asked worriedly “What’s wrong?”

Matt reached over and caught her lips in a kiss.  “Nothing’s wrong.” He answered.  “I just like watching you sleep.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Kitty asked with a hint of a smile.

“Yep, do it every chance I get.”  Matt kissed her again.  Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for more when Emily started to cry.  “Another country heard from” Matt said, irritated as Kitty released him and rose to go to her child.

“She’s hungry and she’s wet Matt” Kitty looked reprovingly over at him.  “You’d cry too if you were in that shape.”  Seeing the look in his eyes, Kitty shook her head.  “I take that back” she sighed.  “You wouldn’t _cry_ but you wouldn’t be too happy about it either.”

Matt grinned as he rose and started getting dressed.    “Yeah well I need to be up anyway.   I’ve got to ride up to that north section today and have a look around.”

Kitty finished changing Emily’s diaper and settled her down against her breast to nurse.  “Your riding up there have anything to do with those papers on your desk?” She asked, watching him put his boots on.

Matt shook his head in amazement enjoying the view of his nursing daughter and his wife’s bared breast.  “You sure don’t miss much do you?”

Kitty looked over at him at with ill disguised concern.  “What’s wrong Matt?” she asked.  “What’s going on?”

Matt didn’t wish to worry her but he knew she could read him too well and wasn’t easily fooled.  “Oh I don’t _know_ that anything’s wrong.” He said.  “It’s just that I want to check some things out up there.”

Kitty looked at him quizzically.  “What you mean?”

“Well the deed to that land we bought last year shows a very specific boundary line on the northern edge of Devil’s Wash.  But Festus told me he was up there yesterday and someone has moved in and is starting to set up fences and what looked like a house of some kind.”

Kitty looked a little alarmed.  “Well, is he sure?  I mean maybe he was mistaken in where he was.”

Matt shook his head as he reached over and gently caressed his daughter’s cheek while she nursed.  “No Kitty, Festus knew exactly where he was.  He’s been up there enough times. “

“Did Festus say anything to those people? I mean about them being on our land?”

Matt nodded.  “Yeah he did but the man he spoke to didn’t seem to care.  Festus said he ignored his warning and ordered him out of the area.  He figured it better if I had a look for myself.  He and I are going to ride up there today and check it out.”

Kitty didn’t like the sound of this.  She knew all too well how nasty people could be over property rights.  “Well what if you do find people on our land Matt?” she asked.  “You’re not going to try to do anything alone are you?”

Matt saw the worried fear in her eyes and shook his head taking her hand in his.  “All I’m going to do today is have a look around up there.   Besides like I told you Festus is going up there with me.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Kitty asked.  She knew Festus being with Matt was no guarantee of safety for her husband.

Matt knew it too.  “Kitty I promise you.  I will do absolutely nothing up there today beyond taking a look around.  If they are on our land I’ll let Newly know and let the law handle it.  Okay?”

Kitty wasn’t completely reassured but she let it go.  She knew Matt and even if she had gotten him to stay home she knew it wouldn’t be for long.  Besides, she reassured herself, he could take care of himself.

“Oh alright.” She sighed.  “As soon as your daughter here gets her breakfast I’ll go down and get yours.  I assume you’ll want me to fix you and Festus some lunch as well.”

Matt shook his head as he finished dressing.  “Nope, no lunch and no breakfast either for that matter.”  He told her.  “I’m meeting Festus over at Abelia’s and she promised to have both ready for us when I get there.”

Kitty arched an eyebrow at him.  “When did all this happen?” she asked.

“Yesterday.”  Matt answered “Before Festus came over here he stopped there.”

Kitty sighed realizing he didn’t understand her question.  “No Matt” she said patiently “Festus and Abelia.  When did it happen that they’re close enough she’s fixing him breakfast?  I’d almost given up hope that he’d even ask her to dinner.”

Matt grinned as understanding dawned.  “Well I don’t know but I wouldn’t be too surprised if we were invited to a wedding before too long.”

Kitty returned the grin.  “It’s about time.” She declared.

Matt laughed outright.  “You know it seems to me people said the same thing about us when we got married.”

Kitty blushed.  “Our situation was a little different Matt.” She said locking eyes with him.

“I know Kitty.  I know.” he said as he bent and kissed his daughter then kissed her mother.  Straightening back up Matt turned for the door.  “I’m gonna go now honey.  I’ll be back in time for supper.”

“See that you are.” Kitty called to him as he left.  Looking down at her daughter in her arms Kitty’s heart ached at his leaving.  Though he was no longer Marshal and he wasn’t going off to chase outlaws she still worried and prayed and would continue to do so until he returned to the safety of her embrace.

Down stairs Matt headed for the door and had it open when he thought of his gun.  He seldom wore it now as most of his time was spent handling cattle instead of outlaws.  But something stirred, prompting him to take it this time.  Going to the cupboard where it was stored he pulled it out and strapped it on.

Casting on last look up the stairs where his family rested, Matt turned back for the door and left.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 3**

When Matt reached Abelia’s he found Festus was already there.  Either he had gotten there very early or he’d spent the night.  Pleased with the thought, he dismounted and made his way to the door.  Though he didn’t know what brought Abelia back to Festus he didn’t care.  He was happy for his friend and like Kitty said, it was about time. 

Of course he knew that if Festus and Abelia were to get married Festus would most likely quit in order to take care of Abelia’s place and Matt wouldn’t blame him.

Abelia answered his knock at the door and ushered him in.  “Come on in Mr. Dillon” she said “Festus just now sat down to breakfast.”

“Thank you ma’am” Matt answered doffing his hat as he crossed the threshold and followed her into the kitchen. “And please just call me Matt.”

Abelia smiled warmly, “Alright Matt.”

“Mornin’ Matthew” Festus hailed him.  “Sit yer self down.  Abelia here’s fixed up a mighty larruping breakfast.  Here have yer self some coffee.”  Festus poured a cup as Matt took a seat. 

“How long you been here Festus?”  Matt asked slyly, taking a sip of the coffee.  Abelia sat a plate of food in front of him and when Matt looked up to thank her he saw the answer in her blush.

Festus answered with his own blush and a shrug of his shoulders.  “Not too long Matthew.”

Matt nodded and dug into the plate in front of him deciding it was their business not his. 

Changing the subject he broached his reason for being there.  “Festus are you sure those people were on my ranch?  I mean we don’t exactly have any fences out that way and the boundary could be in question.”

Festus shook his head.  “Naw Matthew I weren’t wrong.  That feller were on your property right enough and he didn’t pay no never mind to me tellin’ him to leave neither.”

Matt finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth in contemplation.  The lawman that still resided within him considered forgetting about his ride and instead turning it over to Newly, letting the law handle it.  But Matt had worked hard over the last 4 years to turn his and Kitty’s ranch into the most successful ranch in Kansas and several states around. 

The land in question was an addition to what Kitty had originally inherited from David Harp and Matt had been proud of the purchase.  There was a good creek running through that section and a fine stand of timber and Matt wasn’t about to let anyone just take what he had worked so hard for.

Scooting back from the table Matt stood and claimed his hat.  “Well Festus I guess we’d better go and check it out.”

Abelia returned just as Festus stood and removed his napkin from around his neck.  Stepping up beside him she handed him the lunch she had prepared for him and Matt.  “You two be careful.” She said never taking her eyes off Festus.  “I don’t want any thing happening to either of you.  And I’m sure Miss Kitty wouldn’t take too kindly to it neither.”

“Aw now don’t you go worryin’ Abelia” Festus said softly.  “If I’m a lyin’ I’m a dyin’ we ain’t gonna do nothin’ but have our selves a look see.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Festus crouched in the shadows of a small wooded ridge overlooking the northern edge of Matt’s land.  Festus had been right.  The man below was definitely building on Matt’s land and not just on the northern edge as Matt had thought but well into the section.  From what he could see it looked as though they were building a house and barn as well as putting up fences. 

That didn’t sit well with Matt.  Though always willing to help anyone in need he didn’t take it too well when someone just took something of his without asking.

Matt remembered his promise to Kitty and he knew he should probably ride back to Dodge and report this to Newly.  But the longer he watched the activity below the more he was irritated at them being there.

“Festus” he said “let’s go get this straightened out.”

Festus nodded and mounted up beside Matt and followed him down to confront the trespassers below. 

Though Matt made certain to keep his pace at a slow trot and kept his hands away from his firearms, a rifle still came up pointed at him and Festus when they approached.

“Best stop right there Mister.”  A gruff voice called.

The man speaking appeared to be a little younger than Matt with graying brown hair and dark brown eyes that didn’t look like they had ever held a smile.  Something about him automatically put Matt on edge.

Matt reined Buck in but kept approaching at a slow trot to where the man stood as a boy of about ten stepped up beside him.

“How do you do?” Matt greeted them as he dismounted.  “My name's Matt Dillon. Who might you be?”

“Ain’t none of your business who I am” the man retorted.  “What do you want here?”

Matt glanced over at Festus then back to the man in front of him.  “Well I came to ask you what you’re doing on my property.”  Matt told him, his tone calm and level.  “My friend here told me he’d already warned you that you were trespassing so I was kinda surprised to see you still here.”

The man stared at Festus and then back at Matt.  “I remember him” the man said “and I’ll tell ya what I told him I ain’t going no where.  Me and my boy here chose this place to settle and we’re gonna do just that.”

Matt was incredulous.  “Mister I just told you this is my place.  I own this property.  You can’t settle here.  Now I don’t want any trouble but I am going to have to insist that you pack up and leave.”

The man stood his ground, refusing to waver.  “The only one’s leavin’ here is you mister.” He said as he brought the rifle up, his finger reaching toward the trigger.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 4**

Kitty had just put both kids down for their nap when she heard a knock at the front door.   Hurrying to answer before the noise woke her children Kitty found Bess Ronniger on her doorstep.

“Land sakes Kitty” Bess exclaimed as Kitty ushered her in.  “What in the world are you doing inside on a beautiful day like today?”

Turning her lips up in a smile at her friend, Kitty took her cloak and led her into the parlor.  “I just put the kids down for a nap” she told her “but we were outside earlier.  You’re right it is beautiful out there.”

“Yes it is” Bess agreed “as a matter of fact that’s why I’m here.  I decided to take myself a little vacation from my chores and my kids and take a ride into Dodge.  I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.   I mean you don’t often go anywhere since you had Emily Rose.”

Kitty smiled at her friend’s use of Emily’s middle name.  Bess’s middle name was Rose as well and she took great pleasure in telling everyone that Emily was named in part after her.

“Oh Bess I would love to” Kitty sighed “but I can’t.  Like I told you I just put the kids down and Matt’s not here.  He and Festus rode out this morning to check on something.”

“Oh dear” Bess lamented “you poor thing.  You mean you’re stuck here alone all day?”

Kitty shook her head.  “I don’t think of it as stuck Bess and as for whether it’s all day or not I’m not sure.  Matt said he’d be back in time for supper, of course he sometimes forgets exactly when that is.”

“Oh dear” Bess repeated “well would you like me to stay here with you?”  Bess had a strong affection for Kitty and would give up even a rare day of freedom from home and kids to help her if needed.

Kitty shook her head.  “No, no Bess I’m fine.  Honestly.  I’ve got some sewing to do and Sam brought me the books from the Long Branch to review and of course I’ll need to fix something to eat a little later so I’ll have plenty to keep me occupied till Matt returns.”

Bess wanted to help her friend in any way she could but she also wanted to go to Dodge unencumbered by spouse and children.  “Oh I see” she finally said. “Well are you sure?”

Kitty smiled “I’m positive Bess.  You go on and enjoy yourself while you can.”

Bess sighed again but finally rose and made her way back towards the entrance, reclaiming her cloak as she went.  “Well Kitty if you’re sure…..”

“I am Bess” Kitty reassured her “Now you go on.”

“Well alright then.”  Bess gave Kitty a hug then turned and headed for her wagon, waving at Kitty as she turned it around and headed away.

Kitty watched her leave then closed the door with a sigh of her own.  She had meant what she had told Bess.   She did have plenty to keep her busy but a part of her still wished she could’ve gone with her friend into Dodge.

In a lot of ways Kitty missed living in town over the Long Branch.  Town life was very different from ranch life and though she wouldn’t trade what she had now for anything she sometimes missed her old life.  She remembered the excitement when a new trail herd arrived in town and the almost carnival like atmosphere of the Long Branch when it was at it’s busiest.

She remembered also the parties and sociables she used to attend.  True, most of the time they weren’t with Matt, but they were fun never the less. 

Unavoidably she remembered the bad times as well; times she’d just as soon not remember.  But it hadn’t been all bad and it had kept her close to a certain tall law man that, still to this day, took her breath away when ever he came near her.

In Dodge she had been more than just a wife and mother.  She had been a business owner who was well respected in the community.  An independent woman whose decisions were her own and who traveled when she wanted to and where she wanted to, without having to consult with anyone.

She still owned the Long Branch of course but times were changing and the saloon business was as well.  Though uncomplaining, she knew Sam’s management of the saloon was becoming a burden to him even though he would never say so.

Thinking of Sam brought to mind some gossip she had recently heard from one of the cowboys.  It seemed that Sam had recently been seen squiring the Widow Blocker around quite a bit.    She certainly hoped so.   Tilda Bl0cker would be a good match for a wonderful man like Sam. 

Besides the attentions of Tilda, Sam had accomplished quite a few things in Dodge.  He had even managed to get Louie off the liquor and solidly on the wagon.  Louie had now been sober for a year and was actually working for the newspaper.  Sam had to of worked awfully hard to get that accomplished.

Kitty sighed again deeply.  Thinking of her friends in town made her miss them just that much more but she had the man of her dreams and two children she loved more than life itself.  A night of cowboys, whiskey and smoke in the Long Branch paled in comparison to that.

Smiling as she thought of her family, Kitty crossed the hallway and started back towards the parlor when she felt it.  A small sharp pang that she hadn’t felt since Matt had taken off his badge.  An omen of danger that in the past had always forewarned her when Matt was in trouble.

 “Oh Matt” she gasped.   Sitting down hard on the couch Kitty focused on the face of her husband.  Though she didn’t know the details she knew something was happening with her cowboy, and that ‘something’ wasn’t good.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The man stood his ground, refusing to waver.  “The only one’s leavin’ here is you mister.” He said as he brought the rifle up, his finger reaching toward the trigger.

But Matt was ready for him.  He had seen the look in the man’s eyes and had his own gun out before the other could even aim his rifle properly.

“I wouldn’t do that” Matt warned “I can kill you before you can even get off a shot and I really don’t want to do that.”

As he spoke, Festus got down from Ruth, pulling his own gun to back Matt up.

The man stood silently staring at Matt and Festus. He could see steel in them that he wasn’t accustomed to.  Still yet he wasn’t a man to back down to anyone.  He had determined this land would be his and no one was going to keep him from it.

Raising his rifle higher he fired.

“Matthew” Festus yelled rushing to Matt’s side.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 5**

“How bad ya hit Matthew?” Festus asked he approached Matt’s side.

“I’m alright” Matt grimaced, holding his upper left arm.  “I think it’s just a crease.  Check on him will ya?”  Matt gestured at the man lying prostrate in front of him.

Festus stepped over and knelt down pressing his fingers to the man’s weak pulse.  “He’s still alive Matthew” Festus said “but he ain’t in none too good a shape.”

Matt nodded grimly.  “Well we’d better get him into town.”  Matt looked over at the wild eyed youngster kneeling beside his father.  “You alright son?”

No response was forthcoming.  Festus reached over and touched the boy’s arm and fearfully he pulled back as though the touch on his skin was painful. 

Festus looked up at Matt, shaking his head.  “Poor little feller.” He said as he spied a wagon across the way.  “Matthew I’ll go see about that wagon over yonder.  You sure you’re alright.”

Matt looked mournfully on the man in front of him.  “Yeah I’ll be okay Festus, just hurry up if you would.  We need to get him to Doc.”

Festus nodded and headed towards the partially built structure the boy’s father had begun.  In half an hour he had the wagon hitched and the boy loaded in the bed next to his pa.  He had suggested to Matt that he ride in the wagon as well but Matt refused.

“I’m alright Festus” Matt protested.  “I’d feel better on horseback than in that bumpy old wagon.”

Festus shook his head at his friend’s stubbornness.  “Suit ya self Matthew.”

Matt put on a good show but by the time they reached town his arm was beginning to throb unmercifully.  With a moan of relief he finally dismounted and made his way up to Doc’s office only to continue his pretense until after Doc had examined and treated the man whose name he now knew was Amos Tompkins.  The boy had finally told that much to him and Festus on the way into town.  The boy’s name was Luke which was the sum total of knowledge the boy would impart.

While Doc tended to Tompkins, Festus made his way over to the jail and informed Newly of what had happened.  Newly had come and taken a report but as Matt refused to file any sort of complaint and he had been merely defending himself against Tompkins there wasn’t much for Newly to do.  Taking his leave he asked Matt to give his regards to Miss Kitty.

Luke sat forlornly beside his farther watching Doc intently and paying scant attention to anything else until the last stitch was taken and the bandage applied.

“He gonna be alright?” the boy asked as Doc pulled the sheet up to Tompkins chin.

Doc smiled kindly and patted the boy on the shoulder.  “I think he will son” he told him “it’s going to be a while though before he’s back on his feet.  You have any family you can stay with until then?”

The boy shook his head, his gaze glued to his father’s face.  “He’s all I got.” the boy said.

Doc took a swipe of his mustache after cleaning his hands and went into the other room to tend to Matt.  He wasn’t sure what to do with the boy.

“Alright Matt” Doc said when he came in “let’s have a look at you.”

“Oh it’s nothing Doc” Matt protested.  “Just a crease.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, now pull that shirt off and let me look at that arm.”  Doc’s stern countenance gave no room for argument.

Matt pulled off his shirt and tried hard to remain stoic as Doc began to examine then clean the wound.  “Well that’s not too bad Matt.  I’m going to have stitch it up though and then you’re going to have to rest for a while.”

Matt shook his head.  “Can’t do that Doc.” He said.  “You go ahead and sew it up but I’ll be going home after that.  I promised Kitty I’d be home by supper.”

“Oh good Heaven’s Matt, Kitty will understand.”

“You might be right Doc.”  Matt said “but I made her a promise and I intend to keep it.   I don’t want her worrying about me.”

Doc harrumphed but reframed from any further comments.  He didn’t like the idea of her worrying either but he it was more than that.  Matt was worrying about her.

“How’s Tompkins?” Matt asked as Doc worked on his arm. 

“Oh he’ll be alright eventually I think, but it’s going to be a while.  Not sure what I’m going to do about his boy until then though.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked grimacing as Doc cleaned the wound.

“Well he doesn’t have any other family.  Said his pa was all he had.  I guess I can try and see if Ma will board him or maybe Newly could find someone to take him for a while.  I sure can’t keep him up here.”  Doc said as he began to stitch.     

While Doc worked, Matt sat quietly, thinking about the situation.   Finally as Doc was applying the bandage he spoke his thoughts.  “Well I could take the boy home with me Doc?  I mean it was me that shot his pa.  It’s the least I could do for him.”

Doc looked up curiously.  “What do think Kitty would say to that?” he asked.

Matt shrugged.  “You know Kitty she wouldn’t turn anyone, especially a child, away.  Besides you know he’d be well taken care of.”

Doc nodded as he finished his work and bandaged the arm.  “You don’t have to convince me Matt but you may have to convince Newly and that boy in there.”

“Well I doubt Newly will have a problem with it.  I do agree with you about the boy though.  With me being the one that shot his pa he may not be too keen on staying with me.”

Doc swiped his mustache than looked back over at Matt as a grin lit his face.  “Matt he may not go with you but I betcha I know someone he would go with.”

“Who?” Matt asked.

Doc grinned “Kitty!”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 6**

Luke wearily reclined in the chair next to his pa’s beside.  The old man who had introduced himself to Luke as ‘Doc’ had assured him that his pa would be okay and he wanted to believe that.  But he wasn’t sure he trusted that man or anyone else he had met so far. 

Since his ma had died when he was two, his only constant had been his pa and his pa sure hadn’t trusted anyone.  Besides he had no one else.  That is no one save the red haired lady who visited him in his dreams sometimes when his young life was in turmoil. 

Though she had never given Luke her name or told him much about herself at all he knew instinctively that he could trust her and that she would always come to him when he needed her the most.  Never frightening, always gentle she had never failed to be there.  That is until this time.

He had been sure she would visit him last night so he had eagerly lay down on the small cot the old man had supplied and closed his eyes in anticipation of her visit.  But she hadn’t come and he was fretfully worried.

If he had ever needed her before he needed her now in the worst way.  Closing his eyes, Luke desperately sought to once again return to his dreams in an effort to summon her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Kitty drove the buggy into Dodge she went over again what Matt had told her last night about the boy and his father.   She had of course agreed to go after the child when Matt explained the circumstances but she had insisted that she go by herself. 

Matt didn’t like the idea of her going alone but he did have to agree that the boy would probably come with her more readily if he weren’t along.  Finally he had agreed to stay home and take care of the kids while she went into town but he made her promise to let one of the ranch hands ride along with her there and back. 

Looking to her left Kitty glanced up at Tom Harkins as he rode along beside the buggy.  She had agreed to let him come but she wasn’t going to let him drive her.  She wasn’t an invalid and she wasn’t helpless and she wasn’t about to let her husband treat her as if she were.  Besides once she had the boy with her there wouldn’t be room in the buggy for the cowboy.

“Pretty day ain’t it Mrs. Dillon?” Tom remarked to her.

“It sure is” Kitty smiled.  “You know, except for church, I seldom get away from the ranch any more.  I sure am glad the weather decided to cooperate with us.”

“Yes ma’am” Tom agreed.  “Me too.”

When they reached Dodge, Kitty steered the buggy into the small alley between the Long Branch and Doc’s office and climbed out before Tom could get off his horse and reach her side. 

She hated being coddled.  She had had all of that she could ever want when she was hurt and while carrying both of her children.  She was determined to regain at least some of her freedom even if it was only the freedom to get out of a buggy by herself.

“Why don’t you go on into the Long Branch Tom” she told him as he reached her side.  “Tell Sam to give you a drink on the house while I go up to Doc’s office.”

“You sure you don’t want me to help you up to Doc’s?” he asked.  Matt Dillon had given him specific instructions to watch out for his wife and he wasn’t about to disappoint him.  Besides, like every man on the ranch, he had a soft spot for Mrs. Dillon.

Kitty shook her head.  “No Tom, there’s no need.  I think I’m quite capable of climbing those stairs all by myself.  Besides you don’t get off that ranch any more often than I do.  You deserve a little time off.  Now go on over to the Long Branch and I’ll let you know when I’m ready to leave okay?”

Tom hesitated for a moment then nodded.  “Alright Mrs. Dillon.”  Flashing a grateful smile he turned and headed into the saloon as Kitty climbed the stairs to Doc’s office.

Doc had just walked back into his office after checking on his patient and the boy when he heard the knock at his door.  “Come in” he called.

“Doc” Kitty greeted him as she entered.

“Kitty!” Doc exclaimed “By golly it’s good to see you.  How are you feeling?”

Kitty grinned.  “I’m feeling fine Doc.” She answered.  “How about you?”

“I’m fine” Doc returned. “I’m awful glad to see you though.  You know I kind of miss you not being next door to me.  It’s an awful long trip out there to your ranch when I want a good cup of coffee.”

“Doc are you trying to tell me coffee was the only reason you came over every morning?”  Kitty smirked.

Doc dusted his mustache and tugged at his ear as he tried to hide the grin on his face.  “Well…….” He finally said “there was also a certain young woman that I liked seeing there.”

Kitty laughed and hugged her friend for a moment.  “I miss you too Doc” she said before finally pulling away. 

Looking around his office Kitty eye’s landed on the closed bedroom door.  “How’s your patient?” she asked.

Doc sat down at his desk fingering a cup of cold coffee.  “Well he’s no better than he was yesterday Kitty.  But at least he’s no worse either.  I think he’ll make it though.  It’s just going to take some time.”

“Is Luke here?” Kitty asked.  Matt had told her the boy’s name.

Doc nodded.  “Yes he’s in there with his pa.  I tried to get him to go over to Ma’s last night but he wouldn’t leave his pa’s side.  To be honest I’m not sure you can get him to leave but I figure you’re probably about the only one who even stood a chance.”

Kitty looked skeptically at Doc.  “Why me?” she asked.  “I don’t have any special powers over children.  I mean other than my own.”

Doc looked up at her and smiled gently.  “Kitty you have more than special powers over kids and adults alike.  You have a way about you that very few possess.  People, especially children, just instantly trust you.  And I’ll tell you what, that little boy desperately needs someone to trust right now.”

Kitty didn’t respond, for a moment before finally going towards the bedroom.  “Can I go in and talk to him?” she asked.

Doc nodded.  “I wish you would.”

With a slight tilt to her head Kitty turned toward the door and softly knocked.  When there was no reply she opened the door and walked in.  “Luke?” she said when she entered.

The world froze as Luke heard the voice behind him.  A strange look of awe and joy crossed his features as he rose and ran to Kitty’s side hugging her fiercely.  “I knew you would come?” he cried.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 7**

The world froze as Luke heard the voice behind him.   A strange look of awe and joy crossed his features as he rose and ran to Kitty’s side hugging her fiercely.  “I knew you would come?” he cried.

Kitty’s arms automatically encircled the child as he clung to her.  She had no idea why he had reacted that way but she wasn’t going to question it.  Besides she assumed that Doc had probably told him she was coming.

Luke sniffled and looked up at her.  “I was so scared when you didn’t come last night.  I thought you forgot about me.  Why was you late?”

“I’m sorry” Kitty said soothingly as she pulled a kerchief from her reticule and bent down gently wiping the boys tear stained face and helping him blow his runny nose.  “I didn’t know till last night and by then it was too late to travel.  Forgive me?”

Luke nodded and smiled, grateful that she was there no matter how long it had taken.  “I forgive you?” he answered.

Kitty returned the smile as she reached for his hand.  “Good.” She said.  “Now then does that mean that you’re willing to go home with me until your father is back on his feet?”

Luke’s smile faltered as he considered her question and glanced back over at the unconscious form of his pa lying motionless in the bed across from him.

For a second Kitty thought he would say no but then Luke’s smile returned and he nodded.  “Yes Ma’am” he answered “I’ll go anywhere you want me to.”

Though taken aback at the child’s easy compliance Kitty was pleased it wasn’t going to be a fight to convince him.  “What you say we go then?” she asked as she began to lead him towards the door.

But Luke retrieved his hand from hers and stopped.  “Can I talk to my pa for a minute afore we go?” he asked.

“Alright” Kitty agreed.  “You go ahead and talk to him and I’ll just wait out here in the other room.  Okay?”

Luke nodded as Kitty disappeared through the door and he crossed back to his pa’s side.  Though the man hadn’t moved and his slack features gave no evidence of knowledge that the boy was even there Luke still spoke to him as though he was.  “Pa” he whispered.  “She come Pa.  The red haired lady come and I’m going to go with her.  Now I don’t want you to worry none though.  She’ll see to me Pa.  I know she will and maybe when you get well she’ll stay with us.”

Amos Tompkins made no reply in either word or deed but Luke was satisfied that his pa had heard him and understood.  Reaching over as far as his short arms would allow he hugged his pa kissing him on the cheek.

When Kitty stepped back into the office Doc looked up expectantly.  “Well?” he asked.  “What did he say?  Will he go with you?”

A look of wonderment crossed her features.  “He not only will go with me but I got the impression he was expecting me.  Did you tell him I was coming?”

Doc shook his head in confused surprise.  “No, no I didn’t tell him anything.  I was afraid if I told him that someone was coming for him he might try to run off or something.  You say he ‘expected’ you?”

Kitty nodded.  “Yep.  As soon as I walked in he ran to me, hugged me and told me he knew I would come.  You know Doc it’s as though he thinks he knows me from somewhere.”

Doc hooked his thumbs in his vest pocket and looked at the bedroom door.  “Huh.  Well I don’t understand that but I guess it doesn’t matter as long as he goes with you willingly.”

“Yeah I guess” Kitty answered.  “Of course I haven’t mentioned to him where we’re going or who we’re going to see when we get there.  I have a feeling things will get a little tougher when I do.”

“That could be true” Doc said just as the bedroom door opened and Luke came out.  “I’m ready to go now” he told Kitty.

Kitty smiled softly at him and took his hand in hers.  “Well alright then.  Doc we’ll see you later.”

Doc nodded as Kitty opened the door then reached out and patted her on the shoulder.  When she turned back to him he gave her a brief hug.  “You be careful young lady” he told her “and thank you for helping me out here.”

Kitty shook her head as she kissed him on the cheek.  “Nothing to thank me for Doc.  I have a feeling I was supposed to do this.”

Doc grinned “You do huh?”

Kitty grinned and shrugged.  ‘Yeah or at least someone thinks I was.”  Kitty directed her gaze down towards Luke.

Doc’s grin broadened “by golly maybe he’s right.”

Kitty shrugged.  “We’ll see” she said as she exited the office, Luke’s hand firmly in hers.

Doc watched them leave with a swipe of his mustache.  Looking up to the heavens, he grinned.  He had an idea it wasn’t just the boy that had wanted Kitty to take care of Amos Tompkins son.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 8**

Two hours after leaving Doc’s office Kitty and Luke, with Tom trailing on his horse, were finally on their way home.  Before they had left town Kitty had asked Luke if he had any clothes or belongings that he wanted to take with him.  “No ma’am” Luke answered.  “Only clothes I got I’m wearin’.”

“Well then” Kitty remarked “I guess we’d better stop by the store then before we leave.”

Luke looked at her curiously but didn’t reply as Kitty led him over to the general store and proceeded to buy him several outfits as well as a hat and a pair of boots.

Luke sat proudly beside her now as she steered the buggy down Front Street, looking down at his new boots.  “I ain’t never had nothing new afore.” He stated.  “Pa always said new clothes weren’t as important as food to eat and a place to stay.”

Kitty glanced sadly at the boy.  Though it had been many years ago, she remembered when she had first taken off on her own and the sometimes desperate choices she had been forced to make just to survive.   

“I understand what your Pa meant by that Luke” she said “but having something new can sometimes be just as important.”

Luke looked up her and smiled as though she had just imparted golden words of wisdom meant only for his ears.  In fact just about everything she had said since she first met him had garnered the same reaction from him.  It was almost as if she was some sort of hero to the boy, which made no sense at all as they had never met before this morning.

“Luke?” Kitty asked.  “You act as though you know me.  Why?”

Luke looked over her.  “Cause I do know you.” He stated as though that had been a stupid question.  “I’ve always known you.”

“How?” Kitty asked.  “I mean we’ve never met before today.”

Luke looked at her strangely. “Sure we have.   You been coming to me ever since I can remember.”

Kitty arched a brow in surprise.  “I have?” she asked.

Luke nodded.  “Uh huh.  Anytime things was bad for me you would come, exceptin’ before you only come when I was sleepin’.  Figure ya come after I woke up this time cause Pa’s so bad hurt.  You mean you don’t remember?”

“Well….” Kitty shrugged “not really.  But I guess it doesn’t really matter though, now does it?  I mean I did come for you.”

Luke smiled happily up at her.  “Yes ma’am just like always.”

Kitty returned the smile, thinking on what the boy had said.  Apparently he had been dreaming of someone for some time now that she must either look like or at least remind him of.  That explained somewhat his reaction when she had appeared at Doc’s office.  ‘Poor kid’ she thought.  ‘I hope I can help him like his dream does.’

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

They were only a short ways from the ranch when Kitty suddenly pulled up sharply on the reins bringing the buggy to a screeching halt.  Standing in the middle of road was Bravo, without a doubt the biggest and meanest bull that the Rocking DR ranch owned. 

Luke looked up at Kitty then over at Tom with frightened eyes.  “What’s that?” he asked as Bravo bellowed, raking the ground beneath him.

“It’s Bravo” Tom answered.  “Don’t know what he’s doing out.  You and the boy best stay here Ma’am and I’ll see if I can rope him and get him back into the pasture.”

Kitty nodded.  “You be careful Tom” she told him.  “Matt’s told me how dangerous he is and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Don’t worry about me Mrs. Dillon” Tom answered bravely.  “I’ll be fine.”

Kitty looked up at his words remembering another tall cowboy who had told her the same thing many times and wasn’t always able to mean them.

Glancing over at Luke she could see the fear and worry as Tom resolutely took his lariat and started whirling it above his hat heading for Bravo.  But Bravo had other ideas.

Looking at Tom as one would a gnat he turned his attention instead on the buggy and the occupants of that conveyance.  Tom twirled his reata one last time and tossed it squarely at Bravo’s head.  But somewhere in his lineage Bravo must have had an ancestor that was more acrobat then bull.  Deftly he turned his head and stepped to the side completely avoiding the lasso that had been meant for him.

As Tom recoiled his rope Bravo gave another mighty bellow of frustration, tossing his head and again pawing the ground beneath him.   Tom could see the agitation in the animal and the focus of his gaze.  “Ma’am” Tom said trying to keep his voice calm and level so as not to alarm his employer and the boy.  “I think it might not be a bad idea if you were to try and back the buggy up a little.  There’s a small turnout just behind you that’d get you out of the road.”

“Alright” Kitty agreed as she slowly pulled on the reins.  “Back Peaches” she called to the horse “come on back up.”  Peaches apparently understood the urgency of the situation and the danger because she responded quickly to Kitty’s commands, backing slowly but surely down the road till they had arrived at the spot mentioned by Tom.

Kitty deftly pulled the buggy into the turnout taking it completely off the road just as Bravo decided it was time he obliterate the four wheeled contraption in front of him.

With a snort and a bellow, Bravo furiously shook his head, pawed the ground then bolted forward.  A buggy, a woman and a small frightened boy firmly in his sights.

“Run Mrs. Dillon” was all that Tom managed to get out as the enraged bovine raced madly passed him.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 9**

As Bravo thundered past him, Tom frantically tossed another loop at his head hoping to snag at least a horn.  He missed.   Desperately he recalled his rope for another try just as Bravo reached the buggy and the lone small boy sitting inside.

 Kitty had already climbed out by then and was standing in the middle of road purposefully facing the raging tower of beef down.  With blue eyes blazing and hands on hips she seemed to be more than a match for the infuriated animal.

The bull stopped in his tracks, staring at the red headed creature before him.  For a brief span of time neither woman nor beast moved as each stared at the other.  Taking in deep gulps of air Bravo shook his massive head not understanding why the woman did not seem to be afraid of him.

Bravo snorted again, bellowed again and pawed again but the woman did not move.  Never taking her eyes from the bewildered brute she called to Tom.  “Tom while his attention is focused on me don’t you think it would be a good idea to try that rope again?”

Tom nodded in reply before he realized she wouldn’t see the nod.  Her focus had never strayed from Bravo.  “Yes ma’am” he tried again in a strangled voice.  Thinking better of once again trying to lasso the bull Tom instead rode right up to him and simply settled the rope around Bravo’s head with very little protest from the animal in question.  Glancing over at Kitty he was completely in awe of her feat.

Kitty didn’t move until she saw Tom tighten the loop and begin to drag the now tranquil animal back down and off the road.  Finally she released the breath she had been holding and turned to see the stunned and amazed expression on Luke’s face. 

“You stopped him” Luke said in wonderment.  “He was gonna kill us and you stopped him.”

“Yeah well….” Kitty muttered, still shaking.  “What you say we don’t worry about that right now and get ourselves on to the ranch, huh?  I need a drink.”

Luke looked a little curiously at her and nodded.  The only drinks he knew about were water, milk and the strong brew his father sometimes drank, called coffee. He wasn’t sure how any those would help her but it didn’t matter.  Once again the heroine of his dreams had stepped up to the plate and took care of him when he needed her.

Kitty climbed back into the buggy and steered it back onto the road clicking softly to Peaches urging her forward.  Tom had already pulled Bravo far back from the road and had him securely tied to a tree where he would stay until after Mrs. Dillon and the boy were well away. 

“See ya at the ranch Tom” Kitty called as she drove away. 

“Yes ma’am” he answered watching until she and the boy were out of sight.  “The boys in the bunk house ain’t never gonna believe this one” he said, not realizing he was speaking out loud.  “Nope they ain’t never gonna believe this.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Luke remained quiet as they continued onto the ranch, never taking his eyes off of Kitty.  “She saved me” he kept thinking.  “She saved me.” 

Kitty felt the boy’s stares and they were making her uncomfortable.  That and the fact that she still hadn’t told him who would be at the ranch when they got there.

When they finally reached the entrance gates of the ranch Kitty pulled up on the reins and brought the buggy to a halt.  Glancing over at Luke she followed his gaze up to the ranch brand above the gates.

Luke looked at the brand and then back at Kitty.  “What’s that say?” he asked.

“Well it really doesn’t say anything” Kitty explained seeing an opening “it’s a brand for our ranch.  See the curving line at the bottom, kinda looks like the rocker on a rocking chair?”

Luke nodded, studying the sign.

“Well that is a symbol for rocking.  Now do you see the big D resting in the middle of the rocker, with the smaller R sitting inside of the D?”

Luke nodded again. 

“Well that D stands for Dillon and the R stands for Russell.  My husbands name is Matt Dillon and my name is Kitty Russell or at least it was before we married.  The ranch is called the Rocking DR.”

Luke continued to study the sign not giving any indication as to whether Matt’s name registered with him or not.  “Why is your name inside his?” Luke asked after a few seconds.

“Well because it sorta stands for the relationship I have with my husband.  My initial being in the heart of his is like me being in Matt’s heart.  Does that make any sense?”

Luke nodded slowly.  “Pa always said he carried my ma and me in his heart.  Said it meant he loved us.  Is it like that?”

Kitty nodded glad that Luke understood and hoping it would make a difference in how he treated Matt.  “Yes Luke it’s just like that.  And of course I carry Matt in my heart as well as our children.”

Luke looked up at that, startled at the news.  “You got kids?” he asked.  He had never thought of ‘his’ red haired lady having kids or anyone else close to her besides he himself.

“Yes I do Luke.” Kitty answered.  “I have a boy named James and a baby girl named Emily.”

“Do they know about me?”  Luke wondered if she ever told her husband and kids when she left them to come to him.

“Yes they do.  Or least my son and husband do.  Emily is a little too small right now to understand.  But I know she and my son and my husband will like you as much as I do.”

The name Matt Dillon had finally sank in and Luke looked up at Kitty.  “Your husband shot my pa.” He said it as a simple statement of fact and Kitty heard no condemnation in it.

She nodded.  “Yes he did but only because your pa gave him no other choice.   Luke, Matt is a good man and he would never hurt your pa or any one else if he could help it.  That’s why he took your pa into town to see the doctor and why I came for you.  We want you to understand that and we want you to be safe and happy with us until your pa’s better.  Okay?”

For the first time Luke looked away from her refusing to meet her gaze.  For as long as he could remember he had trusted this woman and he wanted to do so now but her husband had shot his pa.  He decided to forget that.

Luke finally turned back to Kitty with a deep sigh.  “You always took care of me.” He told her “And you was always honest with me so I’ll trust you?”

Kitty smiled at him.  “Good” she said as she flicked the reins and started Peaches on her way to the house.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 10**

As they proceeded towards the house Luke was fascinated by the passing scenery.  He had no idea that Miss Kitty had so much.  Of course until now he hadn’t really known anything about her at all.  When ever she had come to him before, she had shared very little with him about who she was or why she cared or why she only came in his dreams.

But this time was different.  She came while he was awake and not only told him her name but was also taking him home with her.  Instinctively though he trusted her.  Lost in his thoughts Luke was rather startled when Kitty started pulling up on the reins bringing the buggy to halt in front a large 2 story house.

Luke was amazed at the size.  Made of rough hewn lumber and native rock it was at once a rugged house as well as an elegant one.  To Luke’s eyes it was just like a castle he had heard about once in a book.  He couldn’t read very well but his pa could and though the times were few, there had been some, where he would read to Luke.  One of the stories his pa read to him told of a place just like this.

When the buggy stopped Kitty looked down at Luke.  “Well we’re here Luke” she said.  “What do you say, we go in?”

Luke numbly climbed out of the buggy and followed Kitty to the door.  Just as they reached it though he stopped and ran back to the boot of the buggy.  Grabbing the packages with his clothes he went back to Kitty’s side and followed her into the house.  He wasn’t about to let his new clothes out of his sight.

Matt met them at the door.  Wrapping his arms around Kitty he pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead, mindful of the young boy beside her.  “How it’d go?” he asked in a whisper.

“I’ll tell you later” she whispered back.  Turning back to Luke she reached to help him with his packages.  But Luke shook his head.  “I’ll carry em” he said. 

“Alright” she said.  “Well let me show you to your room and then you can freshen up while I go fix some dinner.”

Luke nodded as she led him upstairs and to a room at the end of the hall.  Opening the door she ushered him in.   “This is will be your room while you’re here Luke.  Think it will be okay?”

Luke didn’t respond, his eyes widening at the size of the room in which he now stood.  Though simply furnished Luke’s mind immediately returned to his thoughts of the castle his pa had read about.  He had never had a bedroom of his own especially not one this big and grand. 

With a double bed in the middle and two small tables flanking it as well as a chest of drawers against one wall Luke thought he was in heaven.  “You mean I’m to sleep here?  Alone?” he asked with a hushed tone.   “I don’t gotta share it?”

Kitty smiled affectionately.  “No you don’t have to share it unless you want to.”

Luke looked around the room one more time as tears formed in his eyes.  Laying his packages on his bed Luke turned back to Kitty and once again hugged her tightly.  “Thank you” he said as the tears flowed. 

Kitty hugged him back and knelt down in front of him.  “You’re welcome Luke.   Me and Matt just want you to be happy while you’re here.  That’s all the thanks we need.  Okay?”

Luke sniffled as he nodded. 

Kitty smiled tenderly and gave him another brief hug.  “Alright then, I’m going to leave you here to get settled in while I go see about that dinner.  You can put your clothes in those drawers if you like.  And when you’re done come on downstairs and I’ll introduce you to my kids and show you around.”

“Yes Ma’am” Luke replied as he watched Kitty turn and leave the room.

Matt was waiting rather anxiously for her in the kitchen when she entered.  “I went ahead and put on a pot of coffee” he said.  “How’s the boy?”

Kitty looked up at his concerned expression and smiled.  “He’s fine Matt.  I don’t think we’re going to have any of the problems we thought we would with him.  Or at least I won’t.”

“What does that mean?” Matt asked sitting down at the table. 

“Well it’s kind of odd.”  Kitty went on to explain to Matt what happened when she had arrived at Doc’s and the events thereafter until they had arrived at the ranch.  The only thing she omitted was the complete details of her stand off with Bravo.  She knew he’d probably hear about it sooner or later but she preferred it be later.

“You say this boy thinks he knows you?” Matt asked trying to understand. 

Kitty nodded.  “Um huh.  He says I usually come to him in his dreams when he needs me and somehow I help him.”

Matt stood and came up behind her cradling his wife’s body in his strong arms.  “Well that’s not such a far fetched idea.  I mean you’ve done that for me many times over the years.”

Kitty pulled his head down for a kiss.  “Only in your dreams?” she asked.

Matt kissed her again “No I can think of a few other places.”  Bending his head back to hers he began to nibble lightly on her ear.

Kitty knew where his attentions could lead them but she also knew now wasn’t the time.  Gently and regretfully she pushed him back.  “Sorry Sweetheart” she said “but I have a little girl that’s probably hungry by now and I now have _three_ men to fix dinner for.”

Matt sighed and reluctantly released her.  “Alright but I claim dibs for later.”

Kitty beamed “That’s a deal Cowboy.”

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranch Life 11

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The next morning Matt rose early, nobly trying not to wake Kitty.  She had had an awfully long night.  No sooner had they retired then Emily began to wail loudly.  Kitty rose and went to her daughter.  After changing her diaper she rocked and soothed the baby until she had her back to sleep.

Returning back to bed she had just settled back in when whimpers were heard coming from James’ room.  Matt started to rise but Kitty pulled him back.  “Un huh” she said “I’ll go see to him.  Just keep my spot warm.”

James, it turned out, had had a bad dream and wasn’t as easily soothed as his sister.  But finally he had gone back to sleep.  Kitty had just stepped out of his room when she turned to find Luke standing beside her.  “Luke?  What’s wrong?” she asked bending down to peer into his frightened face. 

“I’m scared” he told her. 

Kitty pulled him to her and hugged him.  “Scared?  What are you scared of?”

Luke shrugged.  “I ain’t never slept alone before.  Pa and me always slept in the same room.”

Kitty hugged him close for a second.  “Would you like me to come and sit with you until you fall asleep?” 

Luke nodded.  Kitty took his small hand and led him back to his room, tucking him into bed.  Settling her self beside him she told him stories until finally his eyes closed and he drifted off.

When she finally made it back to bed she was so tired she could barely manage a goodnight kiss.  Matt had thought she would at least get to sleep the rest of the night undisturbed but that wasn’t to be either.  A couple of hours later she was up and dashing to the water closet, her stomach quivering with nausea.

“Kitty?”  Matt appeared at her side.  “You okay?”

Kitty sat back wearily with a wet cloth to her face and nodded.  “I’m alright Matt.  I just must’ve eaten something my stomach didn’t agree with.”

Matt wasn’t convinced.  “You sure?”

Kitty nodded.  “I’m sure.”

Matt still wasn’t convinced but decided now wasn’t the time to argue it.  “Come on lets you back to bed.”

Before Kitty could open her mouth to protest Matt lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed, tucking her in. Though sleep was a while in coming, she finally drifted off with her head resting on his chest. 

When Matt woke up the following morning he decided to give Kitty a break and tend to the kids himself.  Saving Emily for last, as she was still sleeping, he woke James and Luke and got them dressed and downstairs to help him fix breakfast. 

Once he had the coffee on he turned to find James standing at the table cracking one egg after another into a bowl, including the shells.   Luke had pulled out the flour and milk and was attempting to mix them.  However he was getting more on the floor than into the bowl.  “Boys” Matt said taking the last remaining egg out of James’ hand.  “What are you doing?”

“Helping.” James said.  “Mommy do it like this.”

Matt sighed.  James had used all but one of the eggs.  “Well I guess we’ll have scrambled eggs this morning Son.” He said.

“That’s okay Cowboy I like scrambled eggs.” Kitty said from the doorway.  Matt turned as she entered the kitchen with Emily in her arms. 

“What are you doing up?  Are you feeling better?” he stepped over and took Emily, placing her in the small crib they kept in the kitchen. 

“You’re daughter got me up and yes I’m fine.  I told you it was just a little upset stomach.”  Kitty replied.  “I should’ve been up before now.  Why’d you let me sleep so late?”

“Because you didn’t get much sleep last night.” He told her.  “And anyway I can do some things around here you know.  I got the boys up and dressed didn’t I?”

Kitty looked over at James and Luke taking in the mismatched buttoning of their shirts which hadn’t been tucked into their pants and their hair which hadn’t been combed and the shoes they weren’t wearing.  “Yeah I noticed that.” She said dryly.  “But you don’t have to do anymore.  I’ll take over in here.  Why don’t you take the boys and get their shoes on and rebutton their shirts?  After breakfast you can show Luke around the ranch if you would.”

Matt looked at the boys and then at the mess on the table.  “That’s a deal.” He grinned.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Walking around the ranch with James and Luke in tow, Matt pointed out different things and answered the myriad number of questions each one had.  Though he was only four and was born there James seemed to have as many questions as Luke. 

Luke was amazing to the former law man.  He had been sure the boy would be sullen and distant with him because he was the one that had shot his pa.  But Luke seemed to be at ease in his company.

Still the guilt of shooting Amos Tompkins weighed heavily.  Looking down at the boy he decided to address the situation.  “Luke” he began “about your pa….”

“I know” Luke stopped him; small brown eyes regarded him unblinkingly.  “Miss Kitty said you only done what you had to.”

Matt nodded.  “Yes I did Luke but I want you to know I didn’t want to hurt your pa.  If he would’ve only talked to me…..”

Luke shook his head.  “Pa ain’t much for talking.  He says words don’t always help.”

“No not always” Matt agreed “but sometimes they can keep people from fighting with each other, from hurting each other.”

Luke appeared to consider that for some time before finally tilting his head back up at him.  “You sorry you done it?” he asked.

Matt nodded.  “Yes son I am.  If I could change things, you’re pa wouldn’t be lying in Doc’s office.  He’d be with you right now.”

 Luke sighed and with logic much older than he was shook his head.  “If ya hadn’t of shot him though he’d a killed you then he’d got hung and I’d never of got to meet Miss Kitty in the daytime.”

Matt nodded in astonishment at the child’s thought process.  “Well that’s true Luke” he answered.

“Then its okay,” Luke said taking his hand “and anyway that Doc man said Pa would be okay.   Can we go see the bull?”

Reaching down Matt nodded and briefly gave the boy a hug before picking up his son and leading Luke by the hand down to the bull pen.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 12**

As they neared the bull pen, Luke pulled up sharply and gasped.  Matt glanced at Luke and then back to the animal in the pen.  “Something wrong Son?” he asked.

Luke nodded as his eyes widened and he took an anxious step back.  “That’s the bull that attacked us.” Luke said.  “He was gonna kill us till Miss Kitty stopped him.”

Matt eyed Luke rather strangely.  “What do you mean stopped him?”  Kitty had mentioned something about the bull being out but she had said nothing about her ‘stopping’ him.

Luke gawked at the bull and then up at Matt.  “We were in the buggy and the bull come running hard down the road at us but Miss Kitty got out and stood in the road and made him stop.” Luke answered.

Matt was stunned.  He had seen Kitty do some crazy things but stand off a bull in the middle of the road?  “Luke you said she made him stop.  How did she do that?”

Luke shrugged.  “I don’t know she just stood there when the bull was running at her and she didn’t move and the bull just stopped.”

Shaken by what the boy had just told him, Matt decided he and his wife were going to have a long talk when he got back to the house.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty had just laid Emily down for a nap when Matt and the boys came in from their tour of the ranch.  Though Matt was silent she could tell by his demeanor that something was off.  Choosing to ignore it for a moment, she greeted the boys by sending them into the kitchen for some freshly baked cookies and a glass of milk. 

As soon as the boys were out of ear shot Matt turned almost angrily towards her taking her by the shoulders.   “Luke told me you faced down Bravo in the road.” He said.  “When were you going to tell me about that?”

Kitty shrugged his hands off and backed away a step.  “I wasn’t” she said honestly.  “I knew you’d react just the way you are now.  Besides nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened?!”  He raised his voice.  “Kitty you could’ve gotten yourself killed.  I’ve told you before that bull is dangerous.  He’s nothing to play with.”

Kitty’s eyes snapped.  “Play with?  Now you listen here Matt Dillon.  I wasn’t playing with that animal; I was trying to keep him from killing me and Luke.”

“Well what was Tom doing?” Matt questioned.  “Wasn’t he supposed to be watching out for you?”

“He was watching out for us Matt.  He did everything he could but your bull wasn’t cooperating.  I didn’t have any choice but to do what I did.  I couldn’t just stand by and let him kill us.”

“Choice?” Matt voice came out in an almost strangled cry.  “You sure did have a choice.  You could’ve stayed in that buggy and gotten out of there.  Let someone handle the situation that knows what they’re doing.”

“Knows what….. Matt Dillon how dare you.  There wasn’t anyone else out there but Tom and Luke.  Tom was doing all he could but it wasn’t working.  What did you expect me to do?  Send Luke out there to face him?”

Matt’s temper by now had reached its boiling point and he could see by the fire in her eyes that Kitty was at the same point.  He could stay and continue this but he knew things would only get worse and words might be spoken that they would both regret. 

Whirling around, he stomped over to the door, grabbed his hat with out a word and reached for the knob.

“Where are you going?” She demanded.

Matt glared at her for a moment “I’m going to go kill a bull.” He growled as he exited, slamming the door loudly behind him.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt stormed down to the barn looking for Tom.  He found him just coming out leading a horse.

“Howdy Mr. Dillon” Tom greeted him.  “Something I can do for you?”

“Yeah” Matt barked “you can tell me what you were doing while my wife was facing down a mad bull.”

Tom paled and unconsciously took a step back from his irate boss.  “Mr. Dillon I’m sorry.  I…. I…. I was trying to stop him, but I couldn’t get a rope on him and he……. well….. he…  before I knew it he just took off.”  He stammered.

Matt continued to glare at the young man.  “Well didn’t you try to get Kitty and that boy out of there if you couldn’t stop him?”

“Yes Sir I sure did.  Honest.  I’d already had her back her rig up and when I couldn’t stop Bravo I yelled for her to run.  But she didn’t Mr. Dillon, she didn’t.  She paid no heed to me at all.  She just climbed right out of the buggy and faced that old bull down.”

Matt heard the pleading in the young man’s voice and recognized the verity.  He knew his wife and he knew berating Tom wouldn’t change anything.  Besides Kitty and Luke were safe.  Sighing deeply Matt forced himself to calm down.  “Alright Tom.  I guess you did all you could but why didn’t you tell me about this before now?”

“I was going to Mr. Dillon but it took all the rest of yesterday to get Bravo back to his pen.  He didn’t want to cooperate at all.  I had to come all the way back here and get help to do it.  And this morning Festus had me out on that east section checking fence.  My horse picked up a stone bruise and I just come back for another mount or I’d still be out there.”

Matt nodded.  “Alright, alright.  Go on Tom.  I’m sorry I was so angry.”

Tom shook his head.  “No Sir no need to be sorry.  If’n she was my wife I’d be mad too.  But I promise you Sir I wouldn’t let nothing happen to her if I had any way of stopping it.”

“I believe you Tom.”  Matt reassured the nervous young man.  “Go on now.”

“Yes Sir” the cowboy nodded as he quickly mounted and rode out.

Turning back, Matt walked over towards the bull pen.  He was so mad when he left the house he had forgotten his rifle.  Even if he had of wanted to kill the bull he couldn’t.   Besides he really didn’t want to destroy such an expensive animal.   

Still he wanted to get a good look at the brute.  Although he believed Tom and Luke’s account of what happened, he figured there had to be a reason why Bravo just stopped.  And as beautiful as Kitty was he didn’t believe that was the reason.

He had just about reached the pen when he heard yelling from the direction of the house.  Turning he saw a couple of the cowboys rushing frantically in that direction.  “Look out Mrs. Dillon” he heard one of them yell.  “Run.”

Matt took off at a dead run ignoring the pains shooting up his leg at the sudden and seldom used maneuvers.  Rounding the side of the barn and into the yard he froze.  Kitty was standing, much as she must’ve yesterday.  However this time she wasn’t facing him down she was standing next to him petting him and he wasn’t moving a muscle.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 13**

Matt was stunned at what his horrified eyes beheld.  “Kitty” he half whispered “back away from that animal real slow.”

Kitty shook her head in dissention.  “Uh huh” she said calmly “as long as I’m right next to him he’s calm.  So I’m not going anywhere until someone puts a rope around his neck.”

Matt needed only a second’s thought before deciding she was right.  Not taking his eyes off of the crazy sight in front of his startled eyes he motioned to one of the cowboys to hand him a rope. “Alright” he said “just hold on for a minute.”  Rope in hand, Matt cautiously approached the beast and, as Tom had a day earlier, settled the noose around its outsized neck. 

Bravo didn’t move a muscle until Kitty stepped away from him.  Turning his head, his large brown eyes followed before putting his feet in gear and plodding along after her. 

“Kitty” Matt fairly yelled as Bravo drug him along behind, his heels digging in the soft ground.  “Stop!  He’s following you.”

“I know” Kitty said casually “just put a little slack in the rope Matt and follow me.”

Every instinct in his body warned him not to, but he had very little choice.  Easing up on the line in his hands he followed along as Kitty led the way down to Bravo’s pen. 

The cowboys standing around shook their heads in amazement as they watched the comical procession.  “I’ve heard of having a bull by the tail before” one of them muttered, “but that’s ridiculous.”

When Kitty reached the pen she walked in slowly followed by her now loyal companion, Bravo.  Once inside she stood patiently beside him as Matt secured the rope to one of the sturdier rails.  “I think that’ll hold him for a while till I can get someone down here to fix that side he busted through.”  Matt grunted.

Kitty sweetly patted Bravo on the head before she exited the pen.  “You think he’ll be alright all tied up like that?” she asked as Matt securely latched the gate.

Matt looked at her thunderstruck.    “Will he be alright??!  What about you?  Kitty you could’ve been hurt bad or even killed.  You have got to stop messing with that bull.  You’ve got to and I want you to promise me you’ll stay away from him.”

Kitty glared at him as though he had slapped her.  “Stay away from him?!  Messing with HIM?!?!?  I’ll have you know Mr. DILLON I was not messing with him.  He broke out of his pen and came to me not the other way around.  Are you saying that because I stepped out into my own yard that I somehow enticed your bull to go on a rampage?”

Matt didn’t answer.  He realized too late that out of his concern for her he had said the wrong thing, eliciting her wrath yet again.

“Well Mr. Dillon.” She prodded when he shame facedly avoided response.  “Is that what you’re saying?  That it was my fault that _your_ bull won’t stay where he’s put?  Is it?”

Matt glanced around to make sure his embarrassment wasn’t being witnessed by the entire ranch.  “No of course not” he finally muttered.  “I’m sorry if it sounded like I was blaming you.  I wasn’t, I was just worried about you is all.  I don’t want anything happening to you, Kitty.  I’ve kinda gotten used to having you around.” He reached for her as he modified his tone to make it light and teasing hoping to take some of the sting out of his earlier remarks.

Kitty was about to relent.  Her expression and shoulders softened.  A small smile beginning to form, but just as she turned to him he added:

“Besides you need to let someone handle that animal that knows how.  You really could’ve gotten hurt bad.”

That did it.  Twirling around Kitty stood defiantly, hands on hips and blue eyes glowering at him.  “I’ll have you to know MR. DILLON; someone WAS handling that bull who knew what she was doing.  And that SOMEONE was ME.  I was the only one he would even let near him.  And if you think you can do any better than that, then go ahead.  Turn your bull loose again and see how well you do without me around.”

Her voice had reached its highest decibel by now but she didn’t care.  She was angry and her male chauvinist husband was making her even angrier.  He was smothering her in his desire to protect her and in his belief that she couldn’t take care of herself.  She couldn’t stand it anymore.  Whirling around she stomped off towards the house. 

“Where are you going?”  He yelled at her.

Kitty turned back for just a moment.  “None of your business.  You have a bull to take care of and I’m not capable of it remember?”  Rotating back towards the house she marched away in quick angry steps eager to be away from his intolerable presence.

Matt stood, eyes narrowed, spine straight, thumbs hooked into his belt and hat low over his brow.  “Oh that woman” he grumbled as he watched her disappear back towards the house.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 14**

Though Matt knew the fault lie with him for their argument and though he knew he needed to apologize he distanced himself from Kitty until late that afternoon.  He liked to think things out before doing anything and this was one thing he needed to think on hard. 

He hadn’t meant to blame her for the bull’s behavior and he hadn’t meant to make her so angry but sometimes his worry for her overruled his head.  The only thing he had been able to concentrate on, was that she had been in danger.   Too many times over the years he had seen her in that condition and he could no longer tolerate even the thought of it. 

When finally slump shouldered and heart wearily he trudged up to the house he was surprised to enter and find Kitty and all three children vanished.  Returning to the yard he hailed one of the men near the barn.  “Tim.  Have you seen my wife or the kids?”

“Yes Sir” Tim answered as he walked up.  “She had me bring her a rig round front a few hours ago.  Said her and the kids were going to town.”

“To town?” Matt snapped at the young man.  “You let her ride off to town alone with three kids?  It’ll be dark before she gets there.”

Tim shakily took an unconscious step away from his employer’s wrath.  “I’m sorry Mister Dillon but she said…. I mean… well she’s my boss too ain’t she?”

Matt fairly glowed in ill hidden fury.  “Saddle me a horse.” He snarled.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Happily James sat perched in the wagon seat next to his mother and new friend Luke helping to hold his little sister as his mother steered the sluggish wagon down the bumpy road to Dodge.  He was going to get to see Grandpa Doc and Uncle Sam and Uncle Newly. 

He didn’t know why they were going or where his father was and why he wasn’t there but it wasn’t a concern.  He didn’t get to go to town more than once a week to church.  Thinking of that, James looked suspiciously up at his mother.  He didn’t think it was Sunday but still…..

“Mama?” he tugged impatiently on her sleeve.

Kitty looked down at him.  “What is it baby?” she asked as she glanced over to her daughter sitting peacefully in Luke’s lap.

“We goin’ to church?” he asked.

Kitty looked down at her son in curious amusement.  “Church?”

James nodded.

“Well no, or at least not till Sunday.  Why do you ask?”

“Cause we’re goin’ to town.”

Kitty thought about that for a moment.  James was right.  Yesterday being an exception, they never ventured from the ranch anymore unless it was to go to church on Sunday.  And it wasn’t every Sunday that they made it.  

Her life had become bound by the ranch and family and nothing more.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had taken a trip to somewhere besides Dodge.  Looking over at her children and seeing Matt so clearly in them, she didn’t regret her current life but still she couldn’t help missing the freedom of her old one.

Smiling down at her son she embraced him for a moment.  “We’re not going to church today sweetheart we’re just going to town for a few days.  Your mama needs a little time away from home.  But I promise we will go Sunday. Okay?”

James nodded again happily.  He liked Dodge and he liked church.  He just hoped his papa got there in time to go with them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Racing down the road after his wife and children Matt was in a fugue.  All he could think about was that Kitty was out on the road alone with 3 children.  Rational thought eluded him as his mind centered on all the bad things that could happen.  Her encounters with Bravo had stirred a protectiveness in him that, though it was always there, was usually kept in barely controlled check. 

Kitty’s strength and courage and quick thinking abilities were forgotten as he remembered sitting beside her in Doc’s office holding her hand and praying to God she would live or watching as some wretched cowhand or sodbuster laid hands on her. 

Envisioning all the bad things had robbed him of the ability to see the many good things.  Some distant part of him recognized it but he was too worked up with worry to care.  All he wanted right then was to reach his family before disaster of some kind could befall them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty reached Dodge just as the sun dipped below the western horizon.  Pulling up in front of Ma Smalley’s she lifted her children down and took them to the door and knocked. 

“Just a moment” she heard a second before the door opened.  “Kitty!”  Ma happily exclaimed.  “Come in, come in.”

Kitty held Emily in one arm and ushered the boys in with the other as Ma held the door for her.  “I know its awful late Ma” Kitty apologized “but I was hoping you would have a room I could rent for a few days.”

“Well of course Kitty.”  Ma answered.  “As a matter of fact I have two rooms right next to each other you could have if you want.  One for you and Matt and one for the children.”   Ma seemed to suddenly notice that the aforementioned man wasn’t to be seen and that there seemed to be one too many kids.  “By the way where is Matt?” she questioned.  “And who is this young man?” she greeted the child with a warm smile. 

Kitty shrugged.  “Matt’s still at the ranch.  He had some things to take care of.  And this is Luke.  His father was hurt and Luke’s staying with us until his father gets back on his feet.”  She really didn’t want to go into this with Ma and she was grateful the children weren’t chiming in.

If she had of come alone she would’ve gone to the Long Branch but she was a little leery of taking the children there.  And she sure didn’t want to give Howie Uzell at the Dodge House any gossip to spread.  Besides with now three children to be concerned with she just might need help and Ma was never one to turn her down. 

Ma seemed to understand what Kitty wasn’t saying.  “I see” she remarked.  “Well let’s get these little ones settled in.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 15**

Darkness had settled on Dodge and the saloons had come to life with lights and music and the whoops of drunken cowboys as Matt trotted his horse slowly down Front Street.   When he had first arrived in Dodge it had been known as the “Gomorrah of the Plains”.  It was that no longer but it could still get rough and rowdy with little provocation.

Reining in, Matt sat for a moment trying to decide where next to search for his wife and children.  He had checked the Long Branch but Sam hadn’t seen her or heard from her.  Thinking she might’ve gone in the back way and Sam wouldn’t have seen her, he tried that only to find her dusty rooms empty and unused.

He had decided against the Dodge House knowing that Kitty didn’t want their personal business known by one of the town gossips any more than he did.  That left Ma Smalley’s. 

Turning Buck in that direction he nudged the buckskin along trying not to think of what he would do if she wasn’t there.   Matt’s mind was in turmoil.  Though he had always been worried about her safety he had to admit to himself that in the last few years his concern had become more and more acute. 

Before he and Kitty had married, and especially before the children, Matt had made it his rule never to interfere in Kitty’s life.  He had never told her what she could or couldn’t do and not once in all their years together had he attempted to rein her in.  He loved her but he always thought in terms of her business was hers and his was his.

Of course he knew there were times when he should’ve intervened or at the very least spoke up and told her of his feelings.  But he had always refrained from doing so.  Not only because discussing his feelings was difficult but also because he just didn’t feel he had the right.

But after that horrible fiasco at the bank, when Kitty was pregnant with James and especially after her second kidnapping by Bonner, Matt’s thinking had gradually shifted.  Now he couldn’t stand it when he didn’t know where she was.  He wanted to know she was safe night and day and it drove him to distraction if he didn’t. 

But ruefully he also had to acknowledge that his need was driving a wedge in between them.  His ever growing desire to protect her was suffocating the once free spirit that was Kitty.

Arriving at Ma’s he dismounted and stood for a few minutes trying to organize his thoughts and ready his words.  If he knew Kitty no ordinary run of the mill apology was going to work.  This apology had to be good.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Gratefully Kitty and the children followed Ma upstairs to their rooms.  Though Ma most likely knew something was up she held her tongue and for that Kitty was enormously grateful.   She wasn’t currently up for explanations to anyone.

As they entered Kitty’s room Ma reached for Emily.  “Let me hold the little one here Kitty.  I seldom get the chance.”

Kitty handed her daughter over to Ma almost reluctantly.  Matt was always taking Emily from her as though she lacked the skills required to hold her own child.  Even though she knew that was not his intent it just felt that way sometimes.

Shrugging off the irritation she sighed knowing she needed to go downstairs and get their baggage and take care of her wagon anyway. 

“Say Ma” she asked “would you mind watching the children for a few minutes while I go down and get our bags and get someone to take care of my rig?”

Ma had placed Emily on her right shoulder cooing softly into the infant’s ear.  “Of course not Kitty.  Like I said I don’t get the chance too often so I won’t mind at all.”

Kitty flashed an appreciative smile as she headed for the door.  “I won’t be long.”

“Don’t hurry” Ma told her.  “The children and I will be fine.”

Luke reached for her hand though before she could leave. “You’re coming back ain’t ya?” Luke asked worriedly.  He didn’t know this kindly old woman and didn’t want to lose Miss Kitty now that she had come for him.

Kitty softly caressed his cheek for a moment.  “I’ll be back in just a few minutes Luke I promise.  Okay?”

Luke gave a short bob of his head, unenthusiastically watching with anxious eyes as she left the room and descended the stairs.

“Just what I need” she thought, crossing to the door “another male in my life who can’t stand me to be out of his sight.”

Shaking her head and sighing in frustration, she opened the door and plowed headfirst into Matt Dillon's broad chest.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 16**

“Kitty” Matt instinctively reached out placing his hands on her shoulders. 

But Kitty pulled away taking a few steps backward.  “What are you doing here?  Don’t you have something more important to do out at the ranch?  You know something I’m not capable of taking care of?”  Her tone was a touch more sarcastic than she intended but no apology was forthcoming.

Matt dipped his head ruefully, before slowly bringing his regretful blue eyes up to meet her angry sapphire ones.   “Kitty look I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t capable of taking care of things.   I just…… well….”

“You just think you _have_ to take care of me because I can’t do it myself.” She supplied an ending to his thought. 

Matt shook his head, sighing deeply.  “That’s not what I meant Kitty.  Look honey I was worried about you.  That bull threw a scare into me.  He just reminded me of all the times you were in danger and I wasn’t there.  I don’t want that to ever happen again.”

Kitty’s glare softened but her stance remained rigid.  “Matt I know you worry about me but your worry is driving me crazy.  You know I did a pretty good job of taking care of myself for years with out your help.  I think I still know how.”

Matt studied the ground in front of him perhaps looking for the right words to say.  “Kitty I don’t…………”

“I know you don’t Matt” Kitty snapped.  “You don’t trust me to know when I can handle a situation and when I can’t.  You don’t trust me to ride into Dodge alone.  You don’t even trust me to hold my own daughter for very long.  I know what you don’t Matt.   I know all too well what you don’t.”

Matt’s sorrowful head snapped up.  “Now wait a minute Kitty I do too trust you.  It’s not a case of trust.  It’s just that….”

Kitty stood stone still waiting for him to finish his sentence.  She knew words were often times difficult for him, especially in matters of this sort.  “It’s just what” she prodded after sufficient time had passed and he still hadn’t spoken.

Finally meeting her gaze Matt tried again. “Kitty I love you.  And the thought of anything ever happening to you or our kids just kills me.  I know I over reacted and I know you are capable of taking care of your self as well as the children but knowing something and feeling it are sometimes two different things.”

The corners of Kitty’s mouth turned up slightly.  “Is it like all the times I felt you loved me but I never actually knew because you wouldn’t say it?”

Matt gave a slow rueful nod.  “Yeah” he nodded ruefully “something like that.”

Glancing towards the heavens in frustration Kitty took a step closer to Matt.  “Matt please understand.  I know you love me.  I know you worry about me.  But I can’t do this anymore.  You know on the way here James actually asked me if it was Sunday because we were driving into town.  We never go anywhere Matt, unless it’s to church on Sunday and even then it’s only when you can make it.  If you intend to keep me then you need to make some changes.”

Matt dropped his gaze again apologetically. 

Kitty took another step closer.  “I love you Matt and I don’t want to fight with you but you’ve got to realize that you can’t keep this up.  No matter how vigilant you are and no matter how tight a grip you keep of me it won’t eliminate every possible risk of danger to me or the kids.  Bravo should be proof of that.”

Matt nodded again.  “I know.” He took the last step to her. “And I know that I’ve been acting like a domineering ogre.  And I promise I will try to do better but in return you have to make me a promise.”

Kitty looked up at him as she stepped even closer to him.  “What” she asked, already forgetting her anger as she lost herself in the deep blue of his eyes.

“Promise me you won’t turn into a bull fighter and you won’t take off again like you did.”

Kitty smiled sweetly as she crossed two fingers behind her back pressed herself against him.  “I promise.”

Matt bent his head and captured her lips in a deep lingering kiss that promised more.  Pulling back Kitty shook her head.  “Matt we can’t do this here.”

Matt scanned the yard and out towards the street realizing she was right but unwilling to call an end to what they had just started.  “Then let’s go to your old rooms over the Long Branch.  You still have a bed there.”

Kitty nodded “Uh huh and I also have three kids upstairs waiting on me.”

Matt gulped.  For just a few minutes he had forgotten the kids.  “Well I guess my apology was a little late as usual.  I should’ve done this before you the left the ranch.”

Kitty shook her head.  “Un huh.  You wouldn’t have done this at all if I hadn’t left and you know it.  Besides we needed to get away from that ranch.  All of us.”

“Yeah you’re right about that” Matt agreed “but it’s not making things any easier for me.  I mean I would seriously like to make love to my wife right now.”

Kitty giggled.  “And your wife would seriously like that very much too but unless you’ve got any ideas I guess we’ll just have to wait.”

Matt pulled her back into him for another kiss.  “Oh no.  We’re not waiting.” He said. “And I do have an idea.  Come on” he said taking her by the hand.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Several hours later Kitty curled up next Matt sated and tired but blissfully happy.  “I wonder if Ma knew what we had in mind when she agreed to baby sit” she mused.

Matt bent his head trailing kisses down her neck.  “Probably.  But why?   Does it matter?”

Kitty grinned as she turned in his arms facing him.  “Well I guess not.  But we might have to explain to James and Luke why we abandoned them for the night.  And I don’t recommend we tell them the truth.”

Matt chuckled.  “Yeah that’s a conversation best left for when they’re older.”  

“But we do have to tell them something.”

“Yeah we do” Matt answered wrapping an arm around her waist. “And I think I know what to tell them.”

“What?”

“When I got to town I noticed some posters for a carnival that just came in.  I bet you if we told the boys about that and promised to take them they wouldn’t care where we were tonight.”

Kitty was impressed.  “That’s pretty good thinking for an old rancher.  But what are going to tell them about tomorrow night?  I mean if we stay in town for the carnival tomorrow we won’t make it back to the ranch by tomorrow night.”

Matt kissed her and pulled her against his once again growing desire.  “Well maybe we’ll have to go the carnival several days in a row.  It’ll give us time away from the ranch and me time to show you how good an ‘old’ rancher can be.”

Kitty wrapped a leg around his.  “Why don’t you start showing me that now.” She said.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 17**

Hand in hand, Matt and Kitty led James and Luke as they walked to where the carnival was set up on the edge of town.  Excitedly the boy’s chattered non stop as neither one had ever been to a carnival and they were anxious to see it. 

“Slow down boys” Matt called, as the boys tugged at Matt and Kitty’s hands trying to hurry them along.  “That carnival’s not going anywhere.”

“But I wanna see it Papa” James said, “hurry.”

Kitty grinned at her husband as Luke tugged even harder on her hand.  “Well that carnival may not be going anywhere Cowboy, but it looks like we are.”

Matt looked appreciatively over at his wife’s beautiful form as thoughts of the previous night’s lovemaking came to mind.  “I’d rather we were going back to the Long Branch for an encore performance.” He said sotto voiced just as they passed Mr. and Mrs. Lathrop.  “How do” he greeted them smoothly.

Nodding to them as well Kitty flashed an embarrassed frown in his direction.  “Matt not so loud” she whisperingly warned.  “Little pitchers have big ears.”

“Papa what’s a pitcher?” James wanted to know.

Matt grinned “Oh just something your mama needs” he answered, tipping his hat to Miss Pry.  “See,” he whispered back to her.  “They heard _you_ not me.”

“Is the pitcher you need in the Long Branch?” Luke asked.  “What’s an on core per form ants?”

Kitty looked over at Matt triumphantly with a raised brow waiting for his brilliant response.

Matt flushed as they passed Herman Blunder and his wife Theadora who nodded at the foursome curiously.  “Yes Luke” Matt returned the nod.  “The picture is in the Long Branch and an encore performance is just……. well….”  Matt looked pleadingly over at Kitty soliciting aid in his explanation.

“It’s nothing to worry about right now” Kitty supplied as they neared the entrance to the carnival.  “What would you boys like to see first?”

“You asking me or them?” Matt asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Kitty slapped him on the arm and shook her head.  “Behave yourself” she said. “James get back here.”

James had pulled free from Matt’s grasp while his attention was centered on his wife’s chest.  “I want some candy.” James said seeing a vendor nearby selling many such treats.

“Me too” Matt agreed with his son.  “Only I don’t think he’s selling what I want.  James your mama told you to get back here now mind her.”

“Yes sir.  Can we see that?” James pointed at a huge painted canvas with a picture of a man swallowing a sword.

Kitty grimaced “Not with me you won’t.  I don’t want to see it and you’re not either.  Oh look Matt, it’s Newly.  Isn’t that the new girl from the mercantile he’s with?”

“Well I don’t know” he answered.  “But I know who I’d like to be with right now and where.”

Kitty shot him a warning look as Newly and Rachel Givens approached.  Rachel was a new young woman who had just recently started working at the general store and Newly seemed quite taken with her.

“How do Newly?” Matt greeted him as he wrapped an arm around Kitty and pulled her forward not allowing any chance for conversation.

“Matt Dillon that was the rudest….. what’s wrong with you?  James stop tugging on your father’s arm and whining or we’ll leave right now.  You hear me?”

“Yes ma’am” he answered.  “Can we see the namimals?”  James was pointing at another canvas of a man standing next to a lion with a whip in his hand.”

“Yes we can go see the namimals” Matt answered with a grin at his son’s word for animals. “Hello Burke” he greeted him as they passed.  Burke returned the nod wondering about the extra boy with the couple.

“Matthew!  Miss Kitty.” They heard from behind them.  Turning around they saw Festus and Abelia approaching them.  “Ya all goin’ to see the sights ere ya?”

“Festus, Abelia,” Matt returned the greeting.  “Yeah we thought we would.  Boys here wanted to come anyways.”

“That mean you two didn’t want to?” Abelia asked knowingly.

“Oh no” Kitty disputed.  “It’s just that the boys here are a little more excited about it than we are.”

Abelia nodded in understanding.  “Well then why don’t you let them come with me and Festus?” she asked, garnering a startled look from Festus and a grateful one from Matt.  “My kids are right over there and we’re going to see some of the shows and play some of the games.  These two would be welcome to join us.”

“Oh that’s not necessary…..” Kitty began to protest.

“Abelia that would be wonderful” Matt interrupted.  “You sure it wouldn’t be a problem?”

“Not at all” Abelia returned reaching over to take James by the hand as Festus reached for Luke’s hand. 

But Luke pulled back from Festus not willing to relinquish his hold on Kitty.  He hadn’t liked the fact that she hadn’t stayed with him the night before and he didn’t want to lose sight of her now.  “I want to stay with you.” he told Kitty.

Kitty looked at Luke then back at Abelia.  “Well I appreciate your offer Abelia but I guess….”

“Tell ya what Luke” Matt broke in “if you’ll go with Festus and Abelia here I’ll give them enough money to let you and James see all the shows, play all the games and eat all the food you want.  Now how does that sound?”

Luke looked at Kitty then back at all the sights at the carnival weighing his choices.  Finally he nodded.  “Okay” he agreed reluctantly.

With a quick exchange of hands and a wad of cash from Matt, Festus and Abelia waded into the body of the carnival with the boys as Luke took one more glance at Kitty as they left.

“We should be ashamed of ourselves” Kitty said watching them disappear from view “palming our kids off on them.”

“Only one of them is ours” he reminded. “And I’m not ashamed of anything.  They volunteered to take the boys just like Ma volunteered to take Emily for a few hours.  Besides I wanted to spend a little alone time with my wife.” He bent down and nuzzled her neck.

Kitty grinned up at him.  “I’d like that too but why don’t we wait until tonight in a more private setting.”

“Spoil sport” Matt pouted.

Strolling arm in arm onto the carnival grounds they were unaware of a pair of dark brown eyes watching them as they walked.  A pair of eyes that had never seen anyone with hair that shade of red or eyes that blue.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 18**

Rambling along, arms and hearts linked, Kitty and Matt paid scant attention to the sights and sounds around them.  Though brief in duration, their argument had served to remind them of what was important and that they didn’t like being apart from one another.

Talking as they roamed they discussed a great number of things, not the least of which was the routine their lives had fallen into and how to remedy it.  Though Kitty agreed that the Long Branch was not the place to raise her kids she asserted that it was time they thought of making some changes in their lives.

“Matt we’ve got to do something” she stated emphatically. “You know until the last couple of days I didn’t realize how bound we are by that ranch.  James never gets to be around kids his own age except on Sundays at church.  And you and I seldom have a conversation anymore that doesn’t include cattle prices or how much hay we’ll need for the winter.  Not to mention the fact that we never see anyone except your cowhands.”

Matt nodded in agreement.  “I know you’re right Kitty but that ranch won’t run it’s self you know.  It’s only grown the way it has because of all the work we’ve put into it.”

Kitty gave him a sideways frown.  “You mean all the work _you_ put into it, don’t you?” she asked “seems the only thing I’ve been able to contribute was my decorating skills and two kids to inherit it.”

Matt stopped walking and pulled Kitty around to face him.  “Now Kitty nothing done on that ranch was done without you and you should know that.  If it hadn’t of been for you and those kids of ours I wouldn’t have bothered even if it had of been left to me instead of you.”

“Now stop right there Matt Dillon” ownership of the ranch was a sore spot for her because David Harp had to die in order for her to inherit it.  “My name on that deed doesn’t make it anymore mine than it does yours and you know it.  It wasn’t half the ranch it is now when we took it over. And that is due to _your_ hard work.  So I don’t want hear any more of this mine versus yours business.  You hear me?”

Matt looked properly chastised. “Yes Ma’am” he answered, his eyes twinkling.

“Good” she said not fooled by him in the slightest.  “Now that we have that settled can we please figure out what we’re going to do?  I love that ranch Matt and you know I do but I have no desire to go back to the way things have been.  I’d just as soon move into Ma Smalley’s with the kids then do that.”

As the two began to walk again and seriously discuss their options they were at first unaware of being watched.  Kitty was the one to notice the tall, dark haired, well muscled man with a handlebar mustache as she stood beside Matt at the target shooting booth and watched him win three times in a row.

“One for each one of the kids” he told her grinning.

She dismissed the man then as just one of the carneys, perhaps out on a break. But when she saw him again at the dart game tent and then again at another game she began to feel mildly alarmed.  She at first thought to tell Matt but then remembering their recent argument and the reason behind it she decided to hold off before saying anything.

When they paused outside of the tent for the Mystic show to buy tickets Kitty looked furtively around her.  The creepy carney was no where to be seen.  Feeling a great sense of relief and a little foolish for assuming the worst she dismissed the man in favor of enjoying her time with her husband away from the ranch and without the kids.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Max stood inside his tent peeking through the flap at the red headed woman and the man with her.  The man was of little consequence to him.   Max was stronger than 10 men and he wasn’t worried about any threat he might pose.  But the woman………….  She was something.  She reminded him of a new penny, all bright and pretty with that copper colored hair. 

Though well built and not totally unattractive, Max was what his boss, Jack Silver, referred to as “not all there”.   He had the IQ of a spoiled child and had no real idea of how to relate to people.  Because of his size he usually took what ever it was he wanted without worry of objection. 

Jack Silver recognized the danger Max posed and so usually kept a close eye on him.  But Jack had been very busy this first day of the carnival and didn’t notice when Max slipped away to meander around the grounds.  If he had noticed he would’ve been very upset at the interest that Max had taken in the red haired woman.  Jack Silver had seen first hand the tragic results when Max centered his attention on a woman.

When Kitty and Matt disappeared into the Mystic tent Max closed the flap and pulled back inside.   He had his own show that he would need to get ready for.  Though not vain he knew that people always wanted to see Maxmillian Morgan the Strongman as he bent metal bars or lifted heavy weights.

His mind returned to the woman as he dressed.  She wouldn’t be a heavy weight to him.  He would enjoy carrying her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 19**

Slowly heading back to Ma’s, Matt boosted James on his shoulder allowing his sleeping son to use his shoulder as a pillow.  Kitty glanced down at Luke noticing his happy expression.  “Did you have fun today Luke?”

Luke smiled up at her.  “Yes ma’am” he answered.  “But I wisht you’d a been there with us.”

Kitty squeezed his hand.  “I know Luke but I thought you and James might have fun with Festus and Abelia and her children.”

“Her kids is lots older than me” he observed “but they was nice enough and we had fun.  Can we go again tomorrow?  I mean me and you?”

Kitty glanced over at Matt seeing his brow pucker at the question.  She was beginning to get concerned at Luke’s dependence on her and she could tell Matt was too.  While his assertion that he knew her from his dreams was at first intriguing and had helped her gain his almost instant trust, it was also troubling.  She wondered if his pa would know something about this.

“Well I don’t know Luke” Kitty answered him seeing the look of disappointment cross his face.  “We’ll have to see about that but you know what we can do?”

Luke looked up questionably “What?”

“Well I thought we might go up and check on your pa.  Would you like that?”

The boys smile was enough to brighten the darkest of rooms.  “Yes ma’am I sure would.”

Kitty gave Matt a small smile.  “Matt why don’t you take James back to Ma’s, while Luke and I go up and check on his pa.”

Matt started to object but decided to keep quiet seeing the all too clear warning in her eyes.  “Alright” he answered.  “But don’t stay too long huh?”

Kitty considered his request a moment before nodding her agreement.  “We won’t.”

Clasping Luke’s hand firmly in hers she led the way to Doc’s office as Matt walked on towards Ma’s.  Though she didn’t look back she knew Matt was most probably watching her.  He had made a promise not to be so overprotective but she knew him way too well to expect him to stop all at once.  She would have to contend with his surveillance for a while longer.

Of course what she didn’t know was that it wasn’t just Matt’s shadowing she had to worry about.  Max, unbeknownst to Jack Silver, had slipped away from the carnival grounds when his show was over and was now cautiously following along behind the woman who so interested him. 

The woman he wanted.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc had just sat down at his desk with a hot cup of coffee and some paperwork when he heard a light tap at the door.

“Come in” he called as he sat the cup down on his desk.  “Kitty!” he exclaimed as she opened the door and poked her head in.

“Hi Doc” she said stepping inside with Luke beside her.  She gave Doc a brief hug as he rose to meet her.  “We came up to check on Luke’s father.”

“Well certainly” Doc smiled tugging at his ear.  “As a matter of fact if you hadn’t of come by I was going to send for you.”  Bending down beside the boy Doc placed his hand on his shoulder.   “Your pa came to this morning son.”

Luke beamed happily at him.  “He’s alright?” he asked.

Doc’s smile slipped just a notch.  “Well he will be Luke” he reassured the child.  “But it’s going to take some time.  He’s awake though.  Would you like to see him?”

“Can I?” Luke asked excitedly.

Doc nodded as he shuffled over to the door and opened it for the boy.  Luke started through and then stopped, turning back to Kitty.  “You ain’t leaving are you?”

Kitty gave him a warm smile.  “I’ll be right here” she answered.

Luke beamed up at her and vanished into the bedroom.

Doc watched him close the door then looked over to Kitty.  “He still swearing he knows you?”

Kitty nodded.  “Yeah he is Doc and it’s beginning to concern me.  He doesn’t seem to want me out of his sight for any length of time.  Matt and I took him and James to the carnival today and ran into Festus and Abelia and her children.  Matt had to bribe him to go with them.  He finally went and he said he had fun but I don’t know.”

Doc took a swipe of his mustache.  “Well he’s still just a young boy Kitty.  For most of his life he’s had no one but his pa and with his pa hurt he needed something or someone else to cling to.  You just happened to be that someone.”

Kitty nodded “I know Doc and honestly I’m glad I could be here for him, but I do worry about this.  I don’t want him getting so attached to me that when his father gets well it creates a problem.  He belongs with his father not me.”

“Well I understand that” Doc agreed “but I think it’ll work out.  And besides, he couldn’t have a better person to attach him self to.”

Kitty shook her head at Doc as Luke opened the door and peeked out at them.  “Miss Kitty, Pa wants to see you.”

Kitty passed a curious look in Doc’s direction.  With a shrug of her shoulder’s she followed him into the bedroom.

Amos Tompkins was lying much as he was the last time she had seen him, only he was awake now and upon hearing her approach turned his head in her direction.

His half formed smile froze on his lips as he slowly took in her form.  “Oh my God” Tompkins uttered.  “You really do exist.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 20**

Max stood in the alley shadows across from Doc’s, watching the door at the top of the staircase.   The woman had entered that door and he was waiting for her to come back out.  Hopefully with out the boy.  It would make things a lot easier for him if she was alone. 

Though he couldn’t tell time he did have a pretty good sense of that particular measurement and he knew if she didn’t come out soon he would have to leave and return to Jack and the carnival. 

A small of knot of guilt pressed on him as he thought of Jack.  The man had been like a father to him since he had joined the carnival 10 years ago at the age of 14 and he hated the thought of disappointing him again but he didn’t think he would be able to help himself.

This woman, like several others, had attracted him from the first moment he had laid eyes on her.  But unlike the others he was determined to do things right this time.

Though he had only been with a woman twice before in his life, he remembered what it had felt like to lay with them and he wanted that feeling again.  The women had only been whores that Jack had hired for him but he still couldn’t forget the sweet feelings they had engendered.

He just knew this woman would do the same for him if only he could get to her. 

Looking at the angle of the sun overhead he knew he should leave and return to the carnival but she hadn’t come back out yet and he needed to see her again.  Patiently he settled down to wait just a little longer.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt stood in Ma’s front parlor holding a cup of coffee and watching anxiously out the window to the street beyond looking for Kitty.  He had promised to back off a little in his zeal to protect her and he was trying but it was proving to be easier said than done. 

Mentally calculating the time it would take for her and the boy to go to Doc’s and back and allowing enough time for a visit he figured it would be at least another half hour before she would return.  Another half hour to worry and wait.  Taking a deep breath he decided he would endure that half hour without a whimper, but if she didn’t return after that, he was going after her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

“Oh my God” Tompkins uttered “You really do exist.”

Kitty stepped closer to his bedside.  “I beg your pardon.” She said a little confused.  “What do you mean I really do exist?”

Before answering her, Tompkins looked over at his son.  “Luke would you go on out and visit with the doctor for a while.  Me and the lady here need to talk some.”

Luke’s gaze traveled from his father to Kitty and then back.  He didn’t want to leave but he never disobeyed his pa.  “Yes sir” he answered, as he quietly turned and left the room.

When the door closed Kitty turned back to Tompkins, “I have a feeling I’m missing something here.  Want to tell me what that is?”

Tompkins stared at her for a moment longer before speaking. 

Feeling a little self conscious at his scrutiny Kitty moved away from the bed and sat down in the chair across from it.

Tompkins finally found his voice as she did so.  “I reckon Luke told ya he knows ya, or at least that he thinks he does.”

Kitty nodded.  “He said something about me coming to him in his dreams.”

Tompkins looked away for a moment before speaking.  “He’s been talking about her since he was old enough to talk.  At first I didn’t know what to make of it.  I guess I figured he’d grow out of it or something.  But he never did and he always swore that when things was bad she would come to him, help him out.  I hate to admit it but there’s been a lot more bad times than good ones.”

Tompkins looked back at Kitty; certain he would see condemnation in her expression.  But instead he saw curiosity and compassion.  “Anyway” he continued “like I said anytime something would go bad he’d have one his dreams and sure enough things would turn around for a spell.  I never really believed in her like Luke does but sometimes it did make me wonder.”

Kitty was a just a bit baffled.  “Mr. Tompkins, I’m afraid I don’t understand.  Who is this woman?”

“I don’t know,” Tompkins answered.   “At first I thought he was just rememberin’ his ma.  But when he described her I knew it couldn’t be her.  She had blond hair and green eyes.”

“You don’t mean to tell me that you believe some mystery woman is visiting your son in his dreams?”  Kitty was flabbergasted at the thought.

Tompkins gave her a sober glance.  “I don’t know Ma’am” he told her.  “Till you walked in I didn’t think they was a woman anywhere that looked the way he described her.  But here you are so maybe he does have a guardian angel or something.  One that looks just like you.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Max stood back in the alley waiting a little less patiently then he had before.  He should’ve already returned to the carnival but she hadn’t come out.  He didn’t want to leave with out at least seeing her. 

Taking one more look up at the top of the staircase he saw the door open and the woman and boy both stepped out.  He was disappointed that she hadn’t left the boy behind but he wasn’t concerned.  The boy would be no obstacle to getting her.  None at all.

As soon as the woman cleared the stairs and started off down the street he followed.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

For the fifth time in 10 minutes Matt looked at the clock on the mantle of Ma’s fireplace.  It had been long enough and yet Kitty and Luke still hadn’t returned.  His patience was worn thin and his anxiety had increased ten fold.  Telling himself there was nothing to worry about had stopped working for him shortly after he had begun it.

“Ma” he called as he headed for the door.

Ma stepped out of the kitchen.  “Did you need me?” she answered.

“Yes” he answered “I’m going to go and check on something.  Would you mind watching my kids for a little bit?”

Ma gave him an understanding nod.  “Not at all.” She answered.  “You just go and make sure Kitty is alright.”

Matt looked a little embarrassed that his feelings were so plain to see.  Grabbing his hat, he took off to find his wife.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ranch Life 21

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

As she stepped out of Doc’s office with Luke at her side, Kitty’s mind was in a jumble thinking about what Mr. Tompkins had told her.   If Luke’s mother had of resembled her she would’ve understood that.   

It would make a sort of sense that Luke would have confused her with his mother.  But to know that there was no resemblance and that somehow Luke had conjured someone up in his dreams that he had never met, someone that looked just like her, that was going to take some figuring.

“Can we come back and see pa again tomorrow?” Luke asked as he walked beside her, bringing her out of her thoughts.   

Kitty smiled down at him and nodded.  “I’m sure we can figure something out” she told him.  “But right now we should really get back.  I bet you Mr. Dillon will be worried about us.”

“Okay” Luke agreed.

Walking along with the boy, Kitty never noticed the man who was so carefully following along behind, staying in the shadows and looking for his chance to claim her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt marched down the boardwalk, fear and fury working their way through him.  Kitty had promised she wouldn’t be long but she hadn’t come back.  Helpless to stop himself Matt’s mind kept playing over all the things that could’ve happened, and none of those things were good.

Normally calm, cool and collected in most situations Matt seldom let emotions play a part in his thinking but this was some different.   This was his wife and even though he would never be able to explain why, he was beginning to become all emotion when it came to her. 

It wasn’t just that he loved her or just the memory of the many times in the past that she had been hurt there was something more.  But what that something was he didn’t know.

Looking ahead he finally spotted her coming down the street, Luke’s hand in hers.  Relief and irritation flooded thru him as he walked a few paces faster to reach her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Max paused in the alley he was taking cover in as he watched her and the child moving further down the street away from him.  He wanted this woman very badly but he had already been gone from the carnival longer than he should’ve not to mention the fact that he didn’t know Dodge.  If he went too much further he could get lost.

Still when he looked at the pretty red haired woman……..

Max decided to risk it until he saw the man.  The same tall man she had been with earlier.  Though not afraid of the man, Max knew his presence would make it too hard for him to get the woman and get her out of town easily.

Sighing in frustration and taking one last look at the prize he wanted so badly, Max turned away and headed back to the carnival, promising himself he would get another chance.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty spotted Matt marching towards her and by the set of his jaw and his rigid shoulders she could tell he was upset and she had a pretty good idea as to why.

That knowledge annoyed her.  She had never given him a set time as to when she would return to Ma’s and she didn’t think he had any reason to be upset with her.

Raising her hand as they met near the street she waved off any protest he may have had to offer.  “Matt Dillon don’t you say one word to me” she warned, blue eyes daring him to try.  “I never gave you any specific time that I’d get back to Ma’s.  We’re not late and as you can see we’re perfectly okay.”

Matt stopped as his eyes worriedly swept over her, double checking her words.  She was right.  She was fine and he felt foolish at his overreaction.   “I’m sorry” he ducked his head “I just……….. well…..”

“I know,” she sighed “but Matt please just try and remember that I am a grown woman.  I can take care of myself.”

“Yes ma’am” he answered automatically, pasting on his most ingratiating smile.

Kitty shook her in amused exasperation and took him by the arm.  “Let’s go Mr. Dillon.  You can walk me and Luke back and make sure we’re not attacked on the way there.”

Matt grinned happily because that was exactly what he wanted to do.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Jack Silver stood at the edge of the carnival grounds anxiously watching for Max.  He hadn’t been too concerned when Lulu had first warned him that Max hadn’t been seen.  Lulu the Bearded Lady had a crush on Max and kept a close eye on him when she could.  When she noticed he wasn’t around she always raised the alarm, sometimes too quickly.

Moreover the first day of the carnival was always busy, hectic and crowded and Max usually made his self scarce.  But the crowds were dwindling now and Jack was certain Max was no where within the confines of the camp which meant only one thing.  He had gone into the town and that was never good.

Though usually a fairly gentle man Max had a darker side of him that came out occasionally when he was saw something he wanted and Jack was afraid that was what happened.

The last time Max did this; Jack had come close to losing everything he had in trying to get Max out of it.  He hoped Max hadn’t done anything because Jack didn’t know if he could fix it for him this time.

Hearing footsteps Jack breathed a little easier when he saw Max approaching and he was alone.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 22**

“How many times have I told you to stay in camp?” Jack roared at Max as he sat on the cot in his tent.  “It’s not safe for you in town.  Those town people don’t understand people like us.”

“I’m sorry” Max whimpered, watching Jack pace back and forth in front of him.  “But I just wanted……………” he stopped afraid to tell Jack about the woman.  Jack had warned him all too often to stay away from town women unless Jack himself supplied them.

“You just wanted what?” Jack asked suspiciously.  He knew Max too well.

Max dropped his head fixedly studying the ground.  Though he was three times Jack’s size he was afraid of making Jack mad.

Taking a deep breath Jack scrutinized Max.  “What’d she look like?” he asked softly.

“She was real pretty Jack.” Max answered animatedly, without thinking.  “She had real pretty red hair and ………..” Too late he realized he’d said too much.

Jack sat down on the cot next to Bruno, his hand on his arm.  “Max, you have to agree to drop this.  You go after this woman, or any other, and there’ll be a lot of trouble and not just for you but for me and everyone else here.  Now you don’t want that do you?”  Max shook his head. “Then please, please promise me you’ll stay away from her.”

Max brought his head up, his apologetic green eyes meeting Jack’s fatherly brown eyes.  “Alright Jack” he muttered.

Jack watched him for a moment then patted him on the shoulder.  “Thank you Max” he said.  “You’ll see it’s for the best and I’ll tell you something else.  Maybe before we leave here I’ll go into town and hire one of them saloon women.  Bring her back here for you.  Would you like that?”

Max smiled.  “Yes Sir” he said. 

Jack returned the smile as he turned and left the tent.

Max watched the closed flab thinking of Jack’s offer.  Though whatever woman he brought to him would be welcome she wouldn’t be the woman he wanted.  And even though he had promised Jack he would stay in camp he wasn’t sure he could keep that promise as visions of the red headed woman once again came to mind.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The next morning, Kitty rolled over into her husband’s broad chest.  Matt as usual, was awake, head propped up by his arm and attentively watching her.   “You know I’m a lot more interesting when I’m awake Matt.”  She said, sighing irritatedly. 

“Oh I _know_ that” he grinned “but no more beautiful.  Besides like I told you, sometimes I just like to look at you.”

“Uh huh” she muttered cynically.  “Well it seems to me that lately you’ve been _looking_ at me quite a bit.  I’d think you’d get tired of that.”

Matt pulled her to him kissing her deeply and hungrily.  “Not a chance” he murmured.

Kitty pushed him back, shaking her head.  “Oh no you don’t Cowboy.”

Matt wore the expression of a child who was told there was no Santa Claus.  “Why not?” he protested.  “The kids are still asleep and we don’t have anything we have to do for a while?”  He reached over pulling on the sleeve her gown.

But Kitty pulled away from him.  “The kids are still asleep for now but who knows how long that will last.  Not to mention we’re not home and we’re not in the Long Branch.  We’re at Ma’s, remember and the kids are right next door.”

“I can be quiet” he grinned reaching for her again.  But Kitty pushed his hand away.

“Huh” she said.  “You can’t be quiet and neither can I and you know it.  Besides we need to talk and now would be a good time to do it.”

Matt looked askance at her.  “Talk about what?”

“You know what about.  I was serious yesterday Matt.  We can not continue to go on the way we have been.”

“You talking about the ranch again?” Matt leaned back against the headboard frustratedly.

“Not just the ranch.” Kitty said.  “I also want to know why you’re suddenly so protective of me.”

‘Suddenly?” He fumed.  “I’ve always been protective you Kitty.”

“I know Matt but for the last several months you’ve gone kinda overboard.  And yesterday, you storming up the boardwalk that way, wasn’t necessary.  What’s going on?”

Matt sighed in frustration.  He thought they’d settled this after the fight.  “Kitty I’m sorry, I just…. I can’t explain it.  I just keep remembering all the bad things that have happened to you over the years and I just don’t think I could handle it if any more ever happened to you.” 

Matt turned in the bed to look her in the eyes “Kitty, I love you.  I’ve always loved you but when I wore that badge I always put you second to it.  Even after I took it off you came second.  When Bonner………”

Kitty placed her hand on his mouth.  “Don’t you ever say his name again.” She admonished.  “He’s dead and he’ll never again be able to hurt us.”

Matt locked eyes with her for a moment then nodded.  “Yes he is but he wasn’t the only danger to you over the years.  Etta Stone, Will Mannon, Morgan………”

“Matt” she gently remonstrated. “I know their names.  I don’t need reminding.  Besides they’re dead too, all of them and none of them can hurt me ever again either.  Besides you no longer wear that badge.”

“I know Kitty but there are still bad guys out there.  Bad guys who could hurt you because of me.”

“Matt I will not stop living because there are bad guys out there.  I refuse to let that thought paralyze me with fear and I wish you would too.”

Matt reached for Kitty again and pulled her to him.  This time she didn’t protest, instead hugged him tightly.  “I love you Matt Dillon” she said. “And I’m happy with you but you’ve got to promise me to quit living in the world of what did happen and what could happen and live in our world instead.  The world we created with our two children.”

Matt brought her lips up to meet his taking in her sweet essence and returning her love.  “I love you too Kitty Dillon and I promise I will try very hard, just don’t hold it against me if I slip every now and then.”

Kitty smiled and pulled him back for another kiss.  Passions stirred and the kiss deepened and in a moment Matt’s hands were exploring her body making her suddenly wish they were home in their own bed.

“Matt” she pulled away. “What you say we go home, huh?  I mean I meant what I said about us making some changes but not about where we live.  And I want us to live and make love there.”

Matt pulled her back to him.  “That sounds like a plan.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 23**

Max looked behind him several times as he snuck out of the carnival camp and headed back to town on one of the draft horses.  He was worried about being caught and made to stay in camp.  He didn’t have a show until this afternoon and at the very least he wanted one more look at the red headed woman.

There had been several times in the past that a woman in one town or another had caught his attention and even though he had acted upon his impulse to take some of those women he knew none of them equaled this one.  She had something that drew him more strongly than any other ever had and he couldn’t just forget her.

He knew Jack would be sorely disappointed in him for going but he couldn’t help himself.  He still didn’t know where she lived but he did know where she was yesterday.  Figuring if he stuck around there for a little while that she might show up, Max headed to Doc’s office.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Ma followed Kitty and Matt down the stairs as they carried luggage and kids down to the waiting wagon.  “I’m so sorry you all have to leave.”  Ma said.

“”Well we wish we could stay a little longer Ma” Matt said “but we do need to get back to the ranch.  Can’t leave everything by it’s self for too long.”

“Oh I understand Matt” Ma sighed “but I still wish you all could stay a couple more days.  I sure did enjoy having the little ones around.”

“Thank you Ma” Kitty returned as she helped James up on the wagon and Matt helped Luke.  “But I promise you we’ll visit again.  Only we won’t take so long to do it next time.  Will we Matt?”  Kitty looked pointedly over him.

Matt avoided her gaze as he loaded the luggage into the bed of the wagon but he did answer. “No ma’am I promise we’ll visit town more often from now on.”

Kitty passed Ma a conspiratorial wink causing the older woman to laugh.  “Kitty I think you may get him trained yet.”

Matt ignored the comment as he helped Kitty upon to the wagon seat handing Emily to her and climbing up himself.  Waving goodbye to Ma they set off down the street towards home.

Once they came close to Doc’s however Kitty placed her hand on Matt’s.  “Matt stop.  Let’s let Luke go up and see his pa again before we leave huh?  It may be a few days before we get back to town.”

Matt considered the request and nodded.  “I think that’s a good idea Kitty.  Besides I’d kinda like to talk to the man myself.”

Kitty looked alarmed but Matt patted her hand.  “I just want to ask him a couple questions Kitty.  Find out why he acted the way he did.”

“Don’t you think that’s Newly’s job now?” She asked with an arched brow.

“I’m not going to interrogate him” he denied “but I am curious as to his thinking.”

Kitty glanced behind her to make sure Luke wasn’t hearing their conversation.  He didn’t appear to paying attention.

“Let’s go on upstairs Matt” she said “let Doc decide if you can question him or not.  Luke” she turned back to the boy “would you like to go back up and see your father before we leave town?”

Luke grinned happily.  “Yes ma’am.  I’d like that fine.”

“Alright then” she said “let’s go.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

As he had the day before Max found a shadowed spot across from the upstairs room and settled down to wait, hoping against hope she would come back here.  He didn’t have to wait long.

Barely an hour passed when a wagon pulled up in front and there she was red hair shining and blue eyes a sparkle.  He had told himself that he would do nothing but look.  He would keep at least that much of his promise to Jack, but now as he saw her again, he didn’t believe he’d be able to keep any of his promise.  He was too strongly drawn to her.

Settling back down he watched her ascend the stairs with not only the boy from yesterday but the tall man and two other kids as well.   The presence of the man and children were going to make things difficult but he would figure a way.  He had always been able to get what he really wanted.  And he really wanted her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty were only in Doc’s office for a brief period of time.  Amos Tompkins, Doc informed them had had a very bad night.  His temperature had spiked and his wound was beginning to show signs of infection.  Doc had given him medicine for the infection as well something to make him sleep. 

Luke was allowed to go in but as his pa was asleep he was asked not to stay long.  Doc promised him he would do everything in his power to make sure his pa would be okay and Luke accepted that.  In just a few days he had grown to accept and trust not only Miss Kitty but everyone else as well.  A fact that had not escaped Doc.

“You know Kitty you have done wonders with that boy in there” he said, cuddling Emily and James in his lap after Luke had slipped into his father’s room.  “He’s not the same distrustful child he was when his pa was first brought in.”

Matt looked lovingly down at his wife.  “She seems to have that effect on a lot of people Doc.”

Before Kitty could respond Luke came back out ready to go.  Though she didn’t say it, she was still concerned about Luke’s attachment to her.  But she knew now was not the time to worry about it.  In fact for now it was for the best he did want to stay with her, especially if his father got any worse.

With goodbye hugs and promises from Doc to come out to the ranch for dinner Matt and Kitty took their leave and climbed back down the stairs to their wagon.

As they eased off down the street they never noticed the large, dark haired man that had silently slipped from his hiding spot and was now following them out of town.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 24**

Kitty turned in the wagon seat to check on the boys in the back.  Both of them had their faces towards the road behind them and were watching it closely.  “What are you two looking at?” She asked curiously. 

“The man” James replied.

Kitty followed the direction of his gaze but saw no one and nothing behind them except the road and the section of trees they had just passed through.  “What man, James?  I don’t see anyone.”

“That’s cause he’s in the trees” Luke answered.  “He stayed there when we come through.”

Listening to the conversation the hair on the back of Matt’s neck stood up.  Pulling the wagon to a halt he turned in the seat scanning the countryside behind them, but just like Kitty he saw nothing.  “What did this man look like?” Matt asked.

“He’s a big man” James answered. 

Luke nodded his agreement.  “He’s the man from the carnival, the one what lifts heavy stuff.”

Matt and Kitty exchanged baffled expressions then looked behind them again.  There was nothing and no one to be seen.  “I think that carnival must of stirred up some imaginations” Kitty whispered to Matt. 

“Uh huh” Matt agreed looking back down at the boys.  “Well boys don’t worry about the man from the carnival.  He’s probably just out for a ride.”

“Okay” both boys responded. 

Though he had brushed it off for Kitty and the boy’s sakes Matt had a bad feeling about ‘the man’ they had seen.  Flicking the reins he picked up a little speed. 

Kitty noticed the faster pace and the firm line of his mouth meaning something was bothering him.  Turning she took another look behind them but she still saw nothing.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the house, Matt swiftly climbed down, helping Kitty and the kids down and ushering them urgently into the house.

Kitty kept her silence until she had gotten the children up to their rooms and had them settled in.  What ever was worrying Matt she didn’t want to affect the kids.

Coming back to the first floor Kitty went looking for Matt finding him in his office loading a rifle.  His gunbelt was lying on his desk.

“Alright Matt” she asked leaning against the door.  “What’s going on?  You act like you’re getting ready for a war.”

“Nope” he dissented, “no war, just want to check a couple of things out.”

“Check out what?” she asked.  “Do you think the boys really did see someone behind us?”

Matt didn’t want to worry her and he didn’t want a return of their argument but he knew he couldn’t keep anything from her either.   Finally bringing his eyes up to meet hers he shrugged.  “I don’t know if anyone was back there or not Kitty but I’m not taking any chances.”

“So what are you going to do?” she asked beginning to be a bit scared.  She knew this was more than Matt being overprotective again.

“I’m going to take a couple of hands and ride back the way we came.  I just want to have a look around.  If we don’t find anything then I’ll come home and you can tell me about what an idiot I am.”

“What if you do find something?” she ignored his attempt to humor her.  She was a bit too worried at the moment.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.” He answered.  “In the meantime you and the kids stay inside and keep the doors locked until I come back.”  Matt could see the trepidation in her eyes and placed the rifle down on the desk, pulling her into a comforting embrace.  “Honey I promise you, there’s nothing to worry about.  Chances are it really was just the boy’s imagination.  But either way all I’m going to do is have a look around.”

“You said that the day you and Luke’s father shot it out, remember?”

Matt nodded.  “I remember and I learned my lesson.  I promise.”

“You’ll be careful?” she pushed.

Matt nodded again.  “Yes I’ll be careful okay?”

Kitty nodded reaching up for a kiss.  “Okay.”

Finally pulling away Matt picked up his guns and headed for the door.  “Don’t forget to lock this door” he admonished as he left.

Kitty watched him leave then crossed to the door and locked it behind him feeling no safer for her self or for Matt.

She didn’t know the back door was unlocked.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Max stood in the heavy shade of a small wooded thicket watching the big man and two others ride away from the house. Looking back to the house he noted the woman and kids did not come back out.

Though planning was not his strong suite Max knew he would need to get into the house to get to the woman.  Taking a careful look around, he saw that no one was near the house nor the barn some yards beyond. 

Deciding against the front entrance in case the men came back, Max ran in a shuffling gate towards the back of the house not stopping until he reached the safety of the covered back porch. 

Trying the back door, Max found, to his delight, that it was open.  Taking one last look around he turned the knob and slipped inside.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty had started up the stairs to check on the children when she heard a noise coming from the back of the house.  Feeling goose bumps rise on her arms she peered cautiously over the banister and down the hall.

The back door was ajar and creaked slightly on its hinges in the mid-day breeze.  Thinking she would have to have Matt take a look at the hinges, she came back down the stairs and started towards the back to close and lock the door.

However just as she approached the kitchen, a man stepped out in front of her.  The creepy carney from the day before was in her home.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 25**

Matt, Joe and Denny rode back down the road for quite a distance but at first pass they saw nothing as the ground was very dry and rocky at that point.  “Boys lets walk a while and have a closer look.” Matt said.

All three men dismounted, walking abreast of each other scanning the ground for any sign.  Matt was the first to spot them.  Tracks of a large horse setting deep even in the hard ground.

“Look here” he called the other two men over.  Kneeling down beside his find, Matt blanched as he studied the imprints noticing the direction they were heading.

“He’s headed for the ranch” he almost yelled.  “Let’s go”

Quickly all three men mounted and raced back towards the ranch.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty stopped at the presence of the man in her home.  “Who are you?” she demanded weakly, her heart trip hammering in her chest.  ‘What do you want?”

Max smiled.  Though he meant the expression to be ingratiating it came off as sinister to Kitty.  “I want you.” he answered simply.   “You come with me now.”

Kitty’s frightened mind was trying to make sense of this terrifying situation and figure a way out of it.  The front door was now locked she remembered and the loathsome man in front of her was blocking the way to the back door.  She was not about to go anywhere near the upstairs for fear of placing the children in danger.

Stalling for time she tried talking to him.  “You know I can’t come with you.” she said praying fervently that Matt would come back.  “I’m expecting my husband back any minute now.  I have to wait on him.”

Max shook his head.  “No you don’t.  He‘s gone.  I saw him and two other men ride away.”  To Kitty’s ears Max sounded for all the world like a child asking a friend to come out and play but he looked for all the world like a monster.  “You come now” Max said again.  “Let’s go back to my tent and have some fun.”

As he spoke Max reached out for her but Kitty danced easily out of his way.  Max tried again, this time lunging forward but Kitty evaded his grasp again managing to scoot past him, racing towards the back door.  But her luck wouldn’t hold.  Just as she had the door knob in hand Max grabbed her from behind pulling her into his chest.

 “I got you.” he said in a sing-song voice.  “Now you come go with me” he repeated.  “I won’t hurt you.  I promise.”

Kitty wanted to scream, fight or claw his eyes out but she did none of those things.  Three innocent children were upstairs and she was going to do nothing that might bring them downstairs and expose them to this fiend.

Trying desperately to remain calm, she unwillingly allowed him to push her in front of him out of the door into the yard beyond.  However once outside away from the house and the children, Kitty began a frantic struggle for freedom, arms and legs flailing as he began to drag her towards the woods where he had tied his horse.

Kitty’s struggles were becoming weaker as the much stronger man held tightly to her, but whether out of luck or precision she managed to at last land a well heeled boot into a tender shin causing her would be captor to loose his hold on her as he reached for the injured ankle. 

Once free Kitty ran screaming for help hoping at least one of the ranch hands was near enough to offer assistance.    None of them were near but one set of ears did hear her cries and those ears belonged to Bravo. 

Ramming himself against the side of his enclosure time and time again, Bravo finally managed to break free and ran towards the house and the sound of Kitty’s voice.

Kitty saw Bravo coming and stopped, realizing that the bull would not hurt her.  Bravo raced past her bellowing, snorting and head shaking as he charged the hateful creature running after her.

Max, attention solely on the prize he sought did not at first notice the 1600 pounds of prime beef hurdling towards him until it was too late.

Quickly stepping to the side as Bravo charged past her, Kitty watched in amazement as Bravo literally skewered the man’s clothes with his horns and tossed him into the air. 

No sooner did Max land, than Bravo was on him again, hooking his horns into his shirt and chucking him aside.  Though screams could still be heard echoing around the ranch, they were no longer coming from Kitty. 

Maximillian Morgan the Strongman had pinned himself against the house begging for mercy from a bull.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Matt tore into the yard of the ranch he heard Kitty scream, then silence then what sounded like the scream of a man.  Dashing around the side of the house he came to a complete halt at the sight that greeted his bewildered eyes.

With his back solidly against the wall of the house and a look of immense pain and abject terror on his face, a large man stood perfectly still as Bravo stood in front of him daring him to move. 

Kitty stood beside Bravo stroking his enormous neck and whispering endearments into his shaggy ear.

“Hello Matt” Kitty welcomed him.  “I sure am glad you’re back.   Can you please do something with this man before I let Bravo have him again?”

“No please” the man palely whimpered.  “Please don’t let it get me again.  Please”

Matt looked at the crazy sight in front of him and did the only thing a sane man could do in that situation.  He laughed.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Conclusion**

Kitty stood silently staring out of the window looking into the yard where only hours before she had run screaming from Max Morgan.  Unconsciously she shivered at the memory of his hands on her.

“You alright” Matt asked as he came up behind her and pulled her back against him. 

Kitty turned in his embrace wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.  “I am now” she sighed.  “Did you get that ‘man’ taken care of?” 

“Yup” Matt answered.  “Festus and a couple of the cowboys have him hog tied and are taking him to Dodge as we speak to turn him over to Newly.  I… uh… didn’t think I could trust my self to go along and not shoot him.”  Matt was only half joking, so badly did he want to hurt the man who had come into his home and attacked his wife.

Kitty nodded looking up at him.  “I’m glad you stayed here with me.”

Matt dropped his head bringing his lips down to place a tender kiss on her begging lips.  “Me too” he breathed.

Locked in each other’s embrace the two became one as relief turned into passion.  However before they reached the point of no return Kitty apologetically pulled back from him.  “Matt right now I want nothing more than for you to make love to me but we have three kids to tend to and I have supper to fix and……….”

Matt stopped her with a kiss.  “The boys are with Joe and his wife.” Matt told her with a small grin on his face.  “They’re gonna eat supper there.  Emily’s asleep and I’m not hungry.  Are you?”

Kitty returned the grin.  “Un huh” she shook her head, reaching for him, passion clouding her eyes.  “At least not for food.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Two weeks passed and things had settled down some.  An understanding had finally been reached between Matt and Kitty.  He had accepted that he would never be able to keep Kitty completely safe from everything and everyone no matter what he did.  Kitty had accepted that there were times that a little over protectiveness from Matt was not always a bad thing. 

They both knew there would still be a struggle for a while, at least until a balance had been reached.  But as with everything else in their lives they would work through it together. 

After Festus and the hands had gotten Max into town Newly locked him up for assault and attempted kidnapping. 

Jack Silver had elected not to interfere.  He cared about Max but he had grown tired of cleaning up after him and recognized that the mentally deficient strong man would only grow more dangerous if not stopped.  After a brief farewell visit to the jail, Jack and his carnival loaded up and left town minus one attraction. 

The next day Newly took Max to Hays to let the judge there decide his fate as it wasn’t deemed safe to keep in him Dodge.  Too many people cared about Kitty Dillon. 

 Amos Tompkins had made a remarkable turn around in his recovery and Doc had promised that, barring complications, he would release him in a couple of days.

Though Matt and Kitty especially had grown fond of Luke and would miss the child, they were glad he would finally be reunited with his father.  Of course the fact that Amos and Luke would be living close to them helped make it easier. 

After a little discussion Matt and Kitty decided to sell the northern section of land that Amos had started building on to him and Luke.  They had originally planned on giving it to them but Amos refused the gift.  He would accept no charity, as he called it.  Of course he had no money and it would be quite a while before he could start making payments but Matt and Kitty weren’t worried.

They had never figured out who it was that visited Luke in his dreams and after a while they decided that maybe it didn’t matter.  Who ever the woman was she had paved the way for Kitty to be able to help Luke at a time in his young life when he sorely needed the help.  And now that Luke would be living close, Kitty secretly decided that she would permanently take the place of his dream and always be there for the boy if he needed it.

Festus had finally popped the question to Abelia and she had accepted.  The wedding would be in a couple of months and Kitty had of course agreed to help the bride – to - be with the wedding plans.  Matt didn’t know who was more excited about it Abelia or Kitty. 

Though Sam hadn’t quite gotten to that point with Tilda Blocker the general feeling was that it probably wouldn’t be long prompting Kitty to once again consider the future of the Long Branch.  The place had been more than just a business to her as she had lived there, loved there and more times than she cared to remember, almost died there.  It was a part of her more than almost anything save her family, but she knew times were changing and with rumors of the temperance movement making its way across Kansas it seemed an appropriate time to consider selling it. 

When she had broached the subject with Sam she was immensely pleased that he instantly offered to buy it from her.  He loved the Long Branch as much as she did and with Tilda by his side he had some plans for the place that just might save it from the temperance people.  Kitty was thrilled and immediately accepted his offer.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The morning they were to take Luke into town to be reunited with his father Kitty woke to the familiar sight of her husband, head resting on hand watching her, a smile lighting his face when he noticed she was awake.

“Morning Cowboy” she said in the soft sultry voice that drove him wild.   Pulling her up to him his kiss was his greeting.  “Good morning.  How are you feeling?”

Kitty pulled back from him averting her gaze.  “You knew?” she asked almost ashamedly. 

Matt nodded.  “Yep.  Heard you the last three nights.”

Kitty looked up at him a flush creeping up her neck.  “You’ve not said anything.”

Matt ran his hand down her arm.  “Neither have you.  Besides I know there’s nothing I can do.  Leastways not until I can get you into town to see Doc.”

Kitty shook her head.  “No Matt, now you know…..”

“What I know” Matt interrupted “is that you’ve been throwing up quite a bit lately and being dizzy and lightheaded and ….”

“Alright, alright” she stopped his litany of her ailments. “I’ll go but it’s not what you’re thinking.  You know what Doc said after Emily.”

Matt nodded “Yup the same thing he said before and after James.  You know Galen Adams is a fine man and a wonderful Doctor but he hasn’t had a great track record when it came to you having babies.”

“Now Matt that’s not fair” she protested.  “He’s never said it was impossible, just improbable.  And you know that for the most part he’s been right.  I mean as active as you and I can be in the bedroom we should’ve had a whole houseful of kids.”

Matt grinned.  “I wouldn’t mind.”

Kitty gave him a look of disbelief.  “Yeah well I think the two we have is plenty.  Besides I’m too old.”

It was Matt’s turn to look disbelieving.  “Old???  Kitty you just gave birth to our daughter almost 6 months ago.  You’re not too old.  And what do you mean two is plenty?  Are you saying that if it turns out you are pregnant that you don’t want the baby?”

The tone to Matt’s voice was one of hurt and it almost broke Kitty’s heart to hear it.  “No Matt that’s not what I mean.  I just don’t believe I’m pregnant but if I’m wrong I will love it as much as I love James and Emily and you know it.  But Matt think about it.  Look how old we’ll both be when our kids finally reach adult hood.  Most people our age already have grandkids and we’ve just really started our family.”

Matt pulled her back to him kissing her deeply.  “Kitty Russell Dillon I could care less about other people.  They don’t matter.  What does matter is you and me and how we feel.  And when I’m with you I don’t feel old.  I feel like the first time I ever laid eyes on you, and the first time I ever made love to you.  And as far as I’m concerned that’s all that’s important.”

Kitty studied his face for a moment as tears pooled in her eyes.  “You really would like another baby wouldn’t you?” she asked.

Matt hesitated for a moment before answering.  “Kitty I’d be lying if I said no.  I love the thought of another child we made out of our love but if it turns out you’re not pregnant that will be okay too.  Just as long as you and I are together.”

Matt pulled her even closer as a single tear slipped down her face.  “I love you Kitty” he whispered making her lose all thought of being old or two many children or any of the other things she had worried about.  At that moment and in that time all that mattered were the two of them and the love they shared.

FINIS


End file.
